<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name is not Mark, Book II by Applesaucy411</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961023">My Name is not Mark, Book II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucy411/pseuds/Applesaucy411'>Applesaucy411</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Name is not Mark Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Character Requests Taken, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes is still the basis of the story, Graphic Description, High Fantasy, Isekai, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Violence, War is hell, people die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucy411/pseuds/Applesaucy411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After achieving his ultimate goal and learning the ultimate lesson, the Tactician was ambushed by the forces of Embla and given the choice of death or treason. Without the destiny of Corrin to empower him and the favor of the Yato to strengthen him, the Tactician was unable to circumvent this choice and thus had to make a decision...</p><p>...now, after having made and suffered the consequences of his decision, the Tactician has come to attend the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery as a student of the Black Eagle house. Though the Tactician hoped to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet by avoiding the plot-relevant classes of the Black Eagle house, Blue Lion, and Golden Deer houses; because of the curiosity of his classmates and his election as his class' president; the Tactician is quick to find himself embroiled in a battle of metagaming, subterfuge, and tactics in order to determine the fate of Fódlan!</p><p>Oh, and he gets called Mark a lot more than last time. Like, a WHOLE lot! 8D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Name is not Mark Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So it Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>My Name is not Mark</strong> </span>
</p><p>Book II</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>18th of the Great Tree Moon</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Faris awoke to find Garreg Mach Monastery in an uproar. Or rather, more accurately, Faris was awoken by an uproar in the monastery. Specifically, Faris was awoken by a high-pitched scream. Which could have been the telltale screech that heralded the beginning of a murder mystery...</p><p> </p><p>...or Edelgard in the presence of a rat. Either way, as far as Faris was concerned, the scream would be worth checking out. So, after a hop out of bed and then a stretch of his limbs, Faris got dressed and then got going.</p><p>Strangely for a nobleman, Faris was boarded in one of the rooms on the lower floor. So, as soon as Faris left his dorm room, he was out of the dormitory and under the open sky. Unfortunately, due to all of the commotion, Faris was unable to enjoy the clear skies and fresh air. As there were clusters of gossiping hens and roosters strewn about the dormitory's porch and yard. Faris probably could have joined the brood of hens and roosters in their gossiping and then pieced together what had just occurred, but Faris was not one for socialization. So, if Faris didn't have to speak with anyone to find out what was going on, Faris would not.<br/><br/>After he loudly and viciously banged on Bernadetta's door a few times, just to frighten the girl a bit for no reason other than his own amusement, Faris began his investigation. Well, in truth, Faris just began to be nosy. For you see, Faris had a good pair of ears. His hearing was detailed and powerful enough to let him hear the swoosh of an arrow being loosed from more than a 1,000 feet away! So he was more than capable of listening in on people's conversations from a distance which allowed him to avoid arousing suspicion.<br/><br/>It took about 5 minutes of snooping for Faris to figure out what was going on. Apparently the priest, Tomas, was dead. Like, really dead. The decapitated, eviscerated, emasculated, and quartered kind of dead. Tomas had not just been murdered. He had been executed. At least, that is what the rumor said. Of course, Faris did not believe a word of what he had heard. Not because he didn't trust the word on the street. But rather because, well, he didn't trust the word on the street.<br/><br/>So, of course, Faris went to see Tomas' body for himself. And, of course, Tomas' body was in the custody of the Church and kept away from the prying eyes of the general public and student body. But, of course, Faris snuck into the morgue in hopes of being able to steal a peek at the body. Mind you, sneaking into the morgue was no easy task. Especially since a murder had just occurred. It was under guard and lockdown. Neither of which prevented Faris from just sneaking into the catacombs instead and then just picking the lock on the door between the catacombs and the morgue.<br/><br/>Unsurprisingly, Tomas' corpse was not as bad as the rumors had implied. Instead, it was surprisingly worse! Far worse! Tomas had not been dismembered. He had been ripped apart! There was no body, just remains. It looked as if he had been shredded by a hurricane or tornado with razor-sharp gales. Probably because, considering the existence of wind magic, he had been. Honestly, if it wasn't for the presence of Tomas' vestments, it would have been difficult to identify the corpse as a human body. Much less as a specific individual.<br/><br/>"Well, somebody went the extra mile..." murmured Faris as he relocked the door and then began the journey back through the catacombs and to the outskirts of Garreg Mach Monastery. Faris did not know why the catacombs had a tunnel leading outside of the Monastery. Especially since such a tunnel was, without a shadow of a doubt, a security risk. But if Faris had to guess, it was probably a means of quietly disposing of corpses that the Church did not want to lay to rest or be seen in public...<br/><br/>Unfortunately, just as he was exciting the catacombs, Faris ran into trouble. As he crawled out of the tunnel, through a spacious hole hidden underneath the roots of an ancient and massive tree, Faris heard and then saw a group of people. Three men and two women. All of them dressed in pelts and padded in leather. Needless to say, they were brigands. And stereotypes as well. All they needed to be your typical bandits were axes and a foul odor. Instead, 1 of em had an iron sword. 3 of em had an iron lance. And the last of them had an iron bow. Not a single axe in sight. Which, honestly, was a bit of a disappointment to Faris.<br/><br/>"Hey!" called one of the women as Faris attempted, but failed, to tiptoe away without alerting the brigands to his presence. "Where the hell did you come from‽"<br/><br/>"From a little village called Noyb," answered Faris with a shrug and a backward creep away from the incoming brigands. "Which I really must be returning to, so, toodaloo!" cheered Faris an instant before he turned tail and ran! Without any delay or hesitation, Faris sprinted through the wilderness of the Oghma Mountains. As Faris did so, rather than sprint in a random direction, he took care to direct his sprint into the more densely forested area of the Oghma Mountains. Subsequently, as soon as he found himself within a thicket of shrubbery and trees, Faris dropped into a crouch and then drew his iron bow. Afterward, Faris closed his eyes and then began to focus most of his attention on what he could hear rather than on what he could see.<br/><br/>It wasn't long before the brigands had caught up to Faris, blindly and furiously rushing through the forest like a pack of wild dogs that had never learned how to properly hunt. Unfortunately for brigands, Faris knew hot to hunt. So, as the brigands stormed by, Faris continued to hide and wait. Like a wolf stalking a dear, Faris remained silent and unseen as the brigands passed by him. Then, as soon as the brigands were a safe distance away, Faris began to follow after the brigands and so went from being the hunted to being the hunter!</p><p>The first to be feathered was the female brigand with the iron bow. Not because she was carrying a ranged weapon rather than a melee weapon, but rather because she was hanging in the back rather than running alongside the rest of the brigands. With one shot, just one shot, Faris placed an arrow into the back of the bow-wielding brigand's head. As soon as the arrow hit its mark, the bow-wielding brigand dropped like a ripe apple.</p><p>By the time the other brigands noticed that the bow-wielding brigand was no longer following behind them, Faris had already managed to nock a second arrow. So, just as the female and sword-wielding brigand had finished turning around to check on the bow-wielding brigand, Faris was loosing his second arrow. The second arrow struck the sword-wielding brigand above her nose and between her eyes.</p><p>For five precious seconds, the remaining brigands gawked at the sword-wielding brigand as a crimson geyser of blood spewed out of her face and as her body collapsed into a heap upon the ground. During those five seconds, Faris moved. In a crouch, Faris quickly yet silent snuck around the remaining brigands and then waited. Just as one of the brigands started to order the other two, Faris popped up from a bush and loosed two arrows back to back. The first arrow struck the back of a brigand's neck, while the other arrow struck the base of a brigand's spine. The first brigand clawed at his pierced throat and then stumbled into an eventual face-first drop onto the ground, while the second brigand just fell onto his knees and then stayed there due to having just been paralyzed from the waist down.<br/><br/>"Drop your weapon and raise your hands into the air," demanded Faris as he opened his eyes and then scrutinized the last of the brigands. Subsequently, as the begging and crying brigand did as he was told, Faris blinked and then blushed as he saw how beautiful the last brigand was. Sure, the brigand was a man. But he was a pretty man. With blonde and curly hair, vividly blue eyes, a fair yet freckled complexion, and a lithe figure. If Faris did not know any better, Faris would have doubted the man's identity as brigand...</p><p> </p><p>...and then it dawned upon Faris that he had no proof that the man was a brigand. Sure, the man was armed and dressed like a brigand. And sure, the man had chased him down like a brigand. But Faris had not actually seen the man, or any of the man's companions for that matter, engage in brigandage. At the moment, Faris was just assuming that the man was a brigand. Considering the fact that Faris had encountered the band in the wilderness of the Oghma Mountains, which was infamous for being home to more than just a few bands of brigands whom subsisted on robbing merchants and pilgrims on their way to Garreg Mach Monastery, Faris' assumption was quite reasonable. But ultimately, it was still just an assumption...</p><p>"...oh well," snorted Faris as he shot the man in the face. Faris sighed at the loss of such a beautiful lad and then began to make his way back to Garreg Mach Monastery.</p><hr/><p>As Faris approached the gates of Garreg Mach Monastery's curtain walls, he was greeted by the sight of Edelgard von Hresvelg and Hubert von Vestra. Faris groaned and sighed and rolled his eyes at the sight of his Edelgard and Hubert. Faris knew that  Edelgard and Hubert had been awaiting his return, and more importantly, Faris knew why Edelgard and Hubert had been awaiting his return. Unfortunately for Edelgard and Hubert, after having just shot the prettiest man he had ever seen in the face, Faris was just not in the mood for either of their shit. So, instead of greeting and questioning Edelgard or Hubert, Faris just gave the two of them a nice look at both of his middle fingers and then wordlessly walked past the two of them.</p><p>Needless to say, neither Edelgard nor Hubert were amused by Faris' antagonism and vulgarity. And, of course, Edelgard was not deterred. Because Edelgard, for all of her faults, was the most strong-willed and unflappable girl whom Faris had ever so much as laid eyes on. <em><strong>PERIOD</strong></em>. Faris knew that he could not run Edelgard off, but he had to try. Because, in spite of its sheer impossibility, it was worth a try. As Faris really, really, <em><strong>REALLY </strong></em>did not want to have the conversation that he knew Edelgard was about to start.</p><p>"Faris von Odia-"</p><p>"I do not want to talk about it, Hresvelg!" hissed Faris as Edelgard and Hubert followed him into Garreg Mach Monastery. "So piss off, alright‽"</p><p>"We are not here to request your cooperation, Prince Odia," asserted Hubert in a calm yet vitriolic coo. Faris snorted at the assertion and continued to try to walk away as Hubert continued to speak. "We are here to demand it,"</p><p>"<em>Princess</em> Hresvelg..." snapped Faris as he ceased his walk away from Edelgard and Hubert. "...and <em>Lord</em> Vestra," snorted Faris as he turned to face Edelgard and Hubert. "Neither of those titles give either of you any authority to demand anything from me!"</p><p>"Maybe so..." said Edelgard in a calm voice and with both a steely gaze and a stoic frown. "...but I <em>will</em> be the Emperor, Faris. And I will be it soon,"</p><p>"Then <em>soon</em>, but not <em>now</em>, you will be able to make demands of me..." asserted Faris. "...but for <em>now</em>, you can kiss my-"</p><p>"Do not be mistaken, Prince Odia..." chuckled Hubert. "...just because you are a prince, that does not mean that you are of equal station to Lady Edelgard. You are the Emperor's nephew and nothing more. Lady Edelgard is the Emperor's daughter and heiress. You may be a prince, but Lady Edelgard is <em>the</em> crown princess. And so-"</p><p>"For the servant of someone whom espouses egalitarianism and meritocracy..." began Faris in a huff, interrupting Hubert as he did so. "...you sure are quick to try to use peerages and titles to get your way," continued Faris with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Tell me, how well did that pitch work on Lord Aegir?"</p><p>"Could you quit it with the formalities?" sighed Edelgard with a shake of her head. "You are not like this with your classmates, so why are you like this with us?"</p><p>"Because my classmates are not stubborn as a bullheaded mule!" spat Faris. "So they understand that no means no damn it!"</p><p>"You make it sound as if I am trying to force myself upon you,"  groaned Edelgard with a rub of her face. "You also make it sound as if I do not have a right to know,"</p><p>"And you make it sound as if I know what you want to know," countered Faris. "You're grasping at straws, Hresvelg! I don't know shit, so leave me alone!"</p><p>"Don't bother with such an obvious and pathetic lie," snorted Hubert. "Your insistence on deflecting or dodging the question has long-since implicated you,"</p><p>"I know that you are aware of Traugott's fate and whereabouts," asserted Edelgard. "And I do not just know that, I have proof of it!" added Edelgard as she withdrew a letter from her pocket.</p><p>"That..." began Faris as he gawked at the letter. "...was in my room,"</p><p>"Was it now?" chuckled Hubert.</p><p>"You searched my room and stole from me‽" snapped Faris with an angry point at Edel.</p><p>"You hid the fact that my baby brother is alive and well from me!" snapped Edelgard with an angry point of her own at Faris.</p><p>"I did not!" refuted Faris, crossing his arms as he did so. "That's from a different Traugott!"</p><p>"A different Traugott von Hresvelg?" asked Edelgard with a point towards a signature on the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"...yes,"</p><p> </p><p>"Your pathetic attempts at deception are, well..." began Hubert in a sigh and with a shake of had. "...pathetic,"</p><p>"Listen..." groaned Faris as he mentally cursed Traugott for signing with his full name. "...that letter is old-"</p><p>"It's dated," huffed Edelgard with a point towards a date on the letter.</p><p>"Traugot, if that artificial crest of yours does not kill you, <em><strong>I</strong></em> will!" grumbled Faris. "Listen Hresvelg-"</p><p>"Would it not be confusing to refer to me as Hresvelg when there is a second Hresvelg on the premises?" asked Edelgard in a mocking tone of voice and with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"So first you believe him to be alive, even though he has been dead for about a decade, and now you believe him to be here‽" asked Faris with a throw of his arms into the air. "This is ridiculous, Hresvelg!"</p><p>"You will not succeed in deceiving or gaslighting us," asserted Hubert in a coo and with a smirk of his own. "We know all of the the contents of that letter, Prince Faris. Translating it from Almyran to Fódlani was a simple task. But I must admit, it was quite difficult to deduce the correspondence of letters between the ancient alphabet that you used and the Fódlani alphabet. And even more difficult to decode the decryption that you used to disguise the message that the letter was meant to convey," explained Hubert. "So you are the ridiculous one, Prince Faris. For acting as if you still have any legs to stand on,"</p><p>"When we were children, whenever Traugott was riled up by that damnable Crest of his..." began Edelgard with a clench of her hands into fists. "...you would calm him down with that magical song that your father taught to you,"</p><p>"Do not bring that up Hresvelg," groaned Faris. "If anyone found out about that, it would destroy my image as a bad boy..."</p><p>"Oh?" coo'ed Hubert. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Don't even think about it Orlok!" growled Faris. "Unless you want people to know about your precious Lady Edelgard's fear of rats and water!"</p><p>"Let's not get distracted from the topic at hand," interjected Edelgard with a minor blush of embarrassment on her face. "In that letter, you promised to sing for him yet again! Obviously, you can't do that if you are not with him. But recently, you haven't left the monastery for any great amount of time. So that means that he has to be nearby!"</p><p>"Even if he is not in the monastery, as you suppose, he could still be somewhere within the Oghma Mountains. In fact..." noted Hubert with a rub of his chin. "...could it be? That you have just returned from a visit?"</p><p>"I was hunting!" asserted Faris.</p><p>"Yet you have returned without any catch or game," noted Hubert. "I somewhat doubt that you are not a good hunter. Especially since you are already certified as an Archer,"</p><p>"Hunting is more than just bowmanship," snorted Faris.</p><p>"Indeed," agreed Hubert. "Of course, that is something that a <em>good</em> hunter would say..."</p><p>"Fuck you Vestra!" swore Faris. "Fuck you with a Hrym's di-"</p><p>"Listen..." sighed Edelgard. "...I just want to see my brother,"</p><p>"And to endanger him in your crazy schemes and mad plots," added Faris. "I don't know what you're up to, Hresvelg, but I doubt that it's any good..."</p><p>"I will protect him," promised Edelgard. "You have my word as Emperor,"</p><p>"You are not the Emperor," noted Faris.</p><p>"<em>Yet</em>," countered Edelgard.</p><p>"And you have <em>failed</em> to protect him before!" snapped Faris.</p><p>"As have you!" snapped Edelgard in turn.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"That's a low blow,"</p><p>"You did it first!" complained Edelgard.</p><p>"Yes..." admitted Faris. "...but you don't have any balls, so it doesn't hurt you as much,"</p><p>"What does one's lack or possession of testicles have anything to do with-"</p><p>"If I may interject..." sighed Hubert with a shake of his hand. "...what is it that you are trying to protect Lord Traugott from? The nobility? Or, perhaps, Those-"</p><p>"Shh!" hissed Faris. "Do not mention <em>them</em> in public!"</p><p>"Then take me to my brother!" demanded Edelgard.</p><p>"No!" refused Faris.</p><p>"That was not a request," stressed Hubert.</p><p>"I don't care if it was an order!" snapped Faris. "I won't do it! Not now! And, honestly? Not ever! Emperor or not!" proclaimed Faris.</p><p>"How dare you!" snarled Edelgard. "Do not think-"</p><p>"If that is all that you have to ask or say, then this conversation is over!" interjected Faris. "Hresvelg! Vrestra! Goodbye!"</p><p>"Hold!" demanded as Faris turned away from Hubert and him. "We are not-"</p><p>"Faris?" heard Edelgard, Faris, and Hubert as a Black Eagles student approached the three of them. Said student was a 16-year-old boy with a muscular build that was not befitting of his meager stature, a pale complexion, pitch black and shoulder length hair, a pair of cold and emotionless eyes with lilac irises and a smile-less countenance. In terms of expressiveness, he was similar in appearance to Byleth. However, while Byleth seemed as if he just did not express his emotions. This student seemed as if he didn't have any emotions to begin with. Not in the manner of a golem or machine. But rather in the manner of a <em>corpse</em>. To put it simple, he looked as i he was dead. Both inside and out.</p><p>"Maler!" shouted Faris at the sight of the student. "Am I glad to see you! Please help me get away from these two!" begged Faris.</p><p>"Okay," agreed Maler with a nod and then an empty look at Edelgard and Hubert. "Go away,"</p><p>"Your words are as powerful as ever, Maler!" exclaimed Faris in-between snickers.</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>"I refuse!" exclaimed Edelgard with a cross of her arms.</p><p>"Oh," responded Maler with an empty look at Faris this time. "You lied to me,"</p><p>"Not at all!" chuckled Faris. "Edelgard is just immune!"</p><p>"She is quite strong,"</p><p>"Well, well..." sighed Hubert at Faris and Maler's antics. "...if it isn't Maler,"</p><p>"Maler, Hubert and I are having an important discussion with Faris..." said Edelgard to Maler. Whose one and only response was to blink and then emptily stare at Edelgard. "...so it would please me if you did not interfere,"</p><p>"So?" asked Maler with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"I would like for you to not interject yourself in this business," reiterated Edelgard.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I want you to leave," hissed Edelgard.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Go away Maler!" snapped Edelgard.</p><p>"No," refused Maler with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Your beautiful and powerful diction brings tears to my eyes!" chuckled Faris.</p><p>"We have class," said Maler to Faris. He then eyed Edelgard and Hubert with disinterest. "Goodbye," added Maler an instant before Faris and him began to walk away.</p><p>"W-w-wait just a minute!" demanded Edelgard, only to be ignored by Maler and showed a tongue by Faris. "Ugh! That Maler..."</p><p>"Thanks Maler," said Faris as Maler and him made their way deeper into the Garreg Mach Monastery and towards the Officers Academy. "By the way-"</p><p>"Tomas is dead?" questioned Maler with a nod. "I heard,"</p><p>"<em>Possibly</em>," stressed Faris. "I checked the body and it is far too damaged to be reliably identified,"</p><p>"Fake death?" asked Maler. "How likely?"</p><p>"How likely is it that someone could rip Tomas apart without leaving behind an enormous mess or making a sound?" asked Faris in turn. "The chances of someone being able to stealthily kill Tomas in such a brutal and thorough manner is..."</p><p>"...unlikely," answered Maler. "So death was faked,"</p><p>"Maybe," murmured Faris. "If he had a Crest, we could use that device in Professor Hanneman's office to check to see if the corpse had the same Crest as him but..."</p><p>"No," disagreed Maler with a shake of his head. "It works,"</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Faris. "How so?"</p><p>"It takes data from person. Then scans data. To see if data of Crest is present," explained Maler. "If Hanneman has data on Tomas. Can compare data on Tomas to data of corpse,"</p><p>"I see!" exclaimed Faris. "Determining the existence and identity of a Crest is its application, not its function! Though it may be applied towards scanning for Crests, it still functions as a general scanner of the body!  So we should still be able to use it to see if that really is Tomas' body!"</p><p>"Yes," agreed Maler with a nod. "We should,"</p><p>"But that is <em>if</em> Hanneman has data on Tomas..." noted Faris. "...and <em>if</em> we can get a hold of a piece of the body,"</p><p>"You've been in the morgue," said Maler. "Right?"</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"Predictable," answered Maler. "Sneak in room. Check for data. If there. We go morgue. Get piece. Do comparison in room," suggested Maler.</p><p>"Alright!" agreed Faris with a cheeky grin on his face. "Let's do it!"</p><p>"Mhm,"</p><p>"What are you two up to?"</p><p>"Gak!" screeched Faris in fright. He then about-faced towards another of his fellow Black Eagles student. "<strong>Aaron</strong>!" exclaimed Faris in surprise at his dark-skinned and zebra stripe-haired classmate.</p><p>"I told you to call me Marth in public," sighed Aaron. He then raised an eyebrow at Faris. "But more importantly, you're up to no good again, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," admitted Faris in a chuckle and with a rub of the back of his head.</p><p>"Maybe corpse in morgue is fake?" explained Maler with a tilt of his head. "Check with Doctor Hanneman's device,"</p><p>"So you intend to use the Crest Identifier..." began Aaron as he contemplated Maler's explanation. "...to determine if Tomas is really dead?"</p><p>"Yup!" laughed Faris as he presented Faris with a thumbs up. "You rolling?"</p><p>"Of course," groaned Aaron. "I am, after all, our class president..." noted Aaron. "...so I can't just leave you two to your own devices,"</p><p>"Great!" exclaimed Faris with a clap of his hands. "As to be expected from the Superb Mind!"</p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere," snorted Aaron with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just get this over with before the two of you do something that I'll have to report to our professor,"</p><p>"Right!" agreed Faris at attention and with a salute. Maler chuckled a bit at Faris antics, while Aaron just smiled. "Eh?" uttered Faris in surprise at both Maler's chuckle and Aaron's smile. "Am I dreaming‽"</p><p>"Get moving," urged Aaron with a gentle push of Faris' shoulders.</p><p>"Okay, okay..." chuckled Faris as Aaron, Maler, and him began a stroll. "...but how are we supposed to get into Hanneman's study?"</p><p>"You," answered Aaron with a shrug.</p><p>"Class president!" gasped Faris in a melodramatic yet sarcastic tone of voice. "Are you asking me to pick a lock‽"</p><p>"Scandalous," noted Maler.</p><p>"Very!" agreed Faris. "Very, very scandalous!"</p><p>"Oh hush," huffed Aaron as Faris, Maler, and him arrived at the stairs leading up to the floor with Professor Hanneman's office. "And come-"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Eh?" uttered Aaron as Dedue and Dimitri began to descend from the stairs before Faris, Maler, and him could ascend. "Dimitri, huh?"</p><p>"Well if it isn't His Most Royal Highness Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blai-"</p><p>"Please Faris..." interjected Dimitri before Faris could finish. "...there is no need to be so formal!"</p><p>"Just because there isn't a need..." began Faris in a snicker.</p><p>"Mark..." groaned Dimitri. "...please-"</p><p>"Its Mar<strong>th</strong>!" corrected Aaron.</p><p>"Oh, uh, sorry..." apologized Dimitri.</p><p>"It ends with a k, not with a t and a-" began Aaron...</p><p>"In our way," ...only to be interrupted by Maler. "Move,"</p><p>"You all are most rude," huffed Dedue at Aaron, Faris, and Maler's behavior.</p><p>"Sorry," apologized Aaron, but not Faris or Maler. As Faris just smirked at the accusation, while Maler just shrugged it off.</p><p>"Well Mark..."</p><p>"Mar<strong>th</strong>!" hissed Aaron at Dimitri, scowling as he did so.</p><p>"...Marth," continued Dimitri with a blush of embarrassment at his repeated mistake. "Edelgard was asking for you,"</p><p>"Hresvelg!" hissed Faris.</p><p>"I'll pay her a visit then," agreed Aaron. As he did so, Dimitri and Dedue stepped aside. And so Aaron, Faris, and Maler were able to pass by.</p><p>"It's about a letter that Hubert pilfered from my room," asserted Faris in a huff.</p><p>"Traugott's letter?" asked Aaron with a look at Maler.</p><p>"Yup," confirmed Faris. "Hubert broke the encryption," sighed Faris.</p><p>"He transliterated it from the Ancient Alphabet to the Fódlani Alphabet, translated it from Almyran to Fódlani, and decrypted the code as well‽" asked Aaron in a gasp. "Damn..." swore Aaron with a shake of his head. "...he's good!"</p><p>"Not the point..." grumbled Faris. "...the point is, they know!"</p><p>"Kill them,"</p><p>"Maler, no!" refused Aaron and Faris alike.</p><p>"Joke," claimed Maler.</p><p>"I figured, but still..." sighed Faris. "...so yeah," continued Faris. As he did so, he flashed a half-hearted grin. "Good luck with Hresvelg, Mark!"</p><p>"Mar<strong>th</strong>!" hissed Aaron.</p><p>"Right, right!" chuckled Faris.</p><p>"You did that on purpose," huffed Aaron as Faris, Maler, and him reached the top of the stairs and then tiptoed their way to the door to Hanneman's office. Subsequently, Aaron performed a gesture with his hand as a means of silently prompting Faris to pick the door's lock and Maler to keep watch in one direction. Immediately afterward, Aaron began to keep watch in the other direction. About a minute later, Faris was opening the door and then whistling for Aaron and Maler to follow him in.</p><p>"Do either of you know where the device is?" asked Faris as he closed and locked the door behind Aaron, Maler, and him.</p><p>"I used to cooperate with Professor Hanneman's research in the past..." answered Aaron as he opened a drawer of Professor Hanneman's desk. "...so yes," confirmed Aaron as he pulled the device out of the drawer and then stuffed the device between his overshirt and undershirt. As Aaron did so, Maler grabbed papers off of Hanneman's desk and then tossed those papers into the air! Maler then basked in the falling and scattering papers, smiling as he did so. Subsequently, as Faris cleaned up after and scolded Maler, Aaron took a nearby sheet of paper and then used a nearby ink quill to write an IOU note onto the paper.</p><p>"Let's go," asserted Aaron as he placed his note in the drawer where the device had been. Immediately afterward; Aaron, Faris, and Maler skedaddled. They quickly yet quietly exited Hanneman's office and then fled the scene of their crime with giggles and haste. Subsequently; Aaron, Faris, and Maler ventured to the Black Eagle's armory.</p><p>"Are we going to be able to get into and out of the morgue before class?" asked Faris as he deposited his Iron Bow and equipped himself with both an Iron Shield and a Rapier as well.</p><p>"No," answered Maler as he grabbed a Hand Axe and a Longbow.</p><p>"Not if we enter the catacombs from outside the monastery..." added Aaron after he had procured a Levin Sword and while he was taking a Magic Staff. "...so, instead of entering the catacombs from outside of the monastery, we're going to enter Abyss and use Abyss to sneak into the catacombs and then the morgue," continued Aaron as Faris garbed himself in the attire of a Thief, Maler geared up in the attire of an Archer, and he suited himself in the attire of an Armored Knight.</p><p>"Then let us be off to..." began Faris, only to blink. "...the fuck is Abyss?"</p><hr/><p>"Why are there so many tunnels underneath Garreg Mach Monastery?" asked Faris as Aaron, Maler, and him journeyed throughout one of the many tunnels that lied beneath the monastery.</p><p>"No idea," admitted Aaron as he lead the journey, guiding Faris and Maler deeper into some of the darkest and hottest depths of the Abyss as he did so.</p><p>"Something that you <em>don't</em> know?" gasped Faris in an exaggerated and mocking manner.</p><p>"Impossible," agreed Faris, albeit without any of Faris' theatrics.</p><p>"Even my knowledge has limits..." chuckled Aaron at Faris and Maler's antics. "...even I only know so much,"</p><p>"Well..." began Faris in a yawn as Aaron, Maler, and him began an ascent out of Abyss and into the catacombs. "...yikes," squeaked Faris as Aaron, Maler, and him arrived within the catacombs and caught sight of a party of 5 individuals. Each of the 5 were armored and clothed in a flame-emblazoned attire with a palette of black, red, and silver. And 2 of the 5 were Fighters, while the other 3 of the 5 were Soldiers.</p><p>"The Flame Emperor Army," warned Aaron in a whisper and with a raise of his right hand into a stop gesture. Aaron then narrowed his eyes as a brown-haired assassin with amber eyes exited the morgue and entered the catacombs. As that assassin, Metodey, spoke to the Flame Emperor Army soldiers; Aaron dropped into a crouch and gestured for Faris and Maler to drop alongside him. Immediately afterward, Aaron ordered Faris and Maler with a few more gestures and then unhook his Magic Staff from the back of his belt.</p><p>"Now we need to discern if this a murder of Solon or if it was a murder of Tomas..." huffed Metodey at his grunts. "...whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean," groaned Metodey. "I hate all of the cryptic nonsense that Flame Emperor-"</p><p>"Yo!"</p><p>"What‽" spat Metodey as Aaron called out to the Flame Emperor Army and him. By instinct, Metodey drew his Venin Edge and looked in Aaron's direction...</p><p> </p><p>...after Aaron had finished attuning his Levin Sword and Magic Staff and just as Aaron was using that attunement to emit a flash of electricity and roar of thunder from his Magic Staff's tip!</p><p>"Ahh!" screamed Metodey in horror and pain as his grunts and him were blinded and deafened by the flash and roar! Immediately afterward, Metodey realized how vulnerable that he was in this situation and so he slashed the stomach of the person nearest to him just in case that person was an enemy! As 1 of the Fighters was disembowel by Metoday, his guts spilling out of his stomach and his skin turning muddy and purple from the Venin Edge's poison, Metodey scrambled into a sprint away from the battlefield and down the tunnels of the catacombs.</p><p>In the meantime, Faris blitz the other Fighter and thrust his Rapier's blade into Fighter's cheek and through the Fighter's head! As this occurred, Maler feathered 1 of the Soldiers in the heart and then tossed his Hand Axe into an embedment within the other Soldier's helmet and skull. Subsequently, as he marched out of hiding, Aaron emitted an arc of electricity from his Levin Sword's blade and into the 3rd and final Soldier. As that Soldier was electrocuted, the Soldier's eye fluid was boiled into an explosion which popped out the Soldier's eyes and the Soldier was charred from being fair-skinned to being as dark-skinned as Aaron himself!</p><p>"Those guys were not doing anything that we are not doing right now..." murmured Faris as Aaron ceased to electrocute the final Soldier and then grabbed the final Soldier by the hair.</p><p>"That is true," admitted Aaron as he re-hooked his Magic Staff and then switched to grabbing the final Soldier's hair with his free hand rather than his sword hand. "But they outnumbered us..." countered Aaron.</p><p>"...so we could not risk a fair fight," finished Faris in Aaron's stead and with a sigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry," apologized Aaron.</p><p>"Don't be," huffed Faris. "I would have made the same decision," realized Faris.</p><p>"Kill?" asked Maler as he freed his Hand Axe from the a Soldier's helmet and skull and then pointed the Hand Axe at the Soldier whose hair was in Aaron's grasp.</p><p>"He isn't dead already?" asked Faris. "Wow,"</p><p>"I held back," asserted Aaron while eyeing the fact that the final Soldier had but less than 1 HP left. But more than 0. In other words, he was on the brink of death. And woul soon die. But was, not yet, dead.</p><p>"That was you <em>holding back</em>?" asked Faris in a hiss. "Ouch," uttered Faris with a wince. "I'd hate to see you go all out,"</p><p>"Oh hush," huffed Aaron at Faris.</p><p>"Kill?" asked Maler again. This time with a puff of his cheeks and a swing of his Hand Axe.</p><p>"Might as well," snorted Faris.</p><p>"No," refused Aaron as he dropped the final soldier and then pulled out a vulnerary. "I want to question him,"</p><p>"Then kill?" offered Maler.</p><p>"Maybe," chuckled Aaron. "Go get our sample," ordered Aaron with a gesture towards the morgue. "So we can get out of here,"</p><p>"Right," agreed Faris and Maler. Subsequently, as Faris and Maler entered the morgue, Aaron applied some of the vulnerary to the final soldier's face. As the vulnerary was absorbed by the final soldier and healed the final soldier, Aaron began to remove the final soldier's armor and clothes in order to apply the vulnerary to other parts of the final soldier's body...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit,"</p><p> </p><p>...and thereby discovered that the final soldier was a <em>girl</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Well this is going to be awkward," mused Aaron as he continued his work.</p><hr/><p>"The data does not match?" asked Faris as Aaron and him studied the results of comparing the device's record of Tomas and the device's analysis of Tomas' corpse. "So this guy isn't Tomas?"</p><p>"<em>He's Solon</em>," thought Aaron, frowning as he did so. "Perhaps," spoke Aaron. As he did so, Maler lifted the final soldier out a manhole in the floor of Aaron's room and then placed the final soldier on Aaron's bed. Subsequently, Maler covered the manhole with a lid and then placed a rug over the lid.</p><p>"I guess this could mean that Tomas has been abducted or faked his death or..." mused Faris as he considered all of the possibilities aloud.</p><p>"We'll have to investigate more if we want to learn more," asserted Aaron. Subsequently, he he placed a charm atop the final soldier's bosom and then prayed the final soldier into a slumber that would be maintained by the charm. "That'll have to come later though,"</p><p>"For now, we'll off to class, right?" yawned Faris.</p><p>"Of course," huffed Aaron. "You did not think that I'd let skip, now did you?"</p><p>"Of course not Prez," chuckled Faris. "Either way, thanks Mark," added Faris with a nod and a smile towards Aaron. "Maler and I may not have survived that encounter with those Flame Emperor guys if we had gone by-" noted Faris.</p><p>"It's Mar<strong>th</strong>!" hissed Aaron. "Marth Lowell!"</p><p>"You really should have chosen a different alias," chuckled Faris.</p><p>"It has historical significance," argued Aaron.</p><p>"It does?" questioned Faris.</p><p>"It's a long story..." groaned Aaron.</p><p>"Tell us some time," requested Faris. "Your stories are always a treat!"</p><p>"Sure," agreed Aaron in a huff. "So long as you call me by the right-"</p><p>"Class," asserted Maler, interrupting Aaron as he did so. "We go,"</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Aaron and Faris as they departed, leaving the device and the soldier behind in Aaron's room as they did so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Start of Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>18th of the Great Tree Moon</strong>
</p><hr/><p><em>They abandoned you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Be quiet</em>,"</p><p> </p><p><em>Forsook you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush already,"</p><p> </p><p><em>Sacrificed you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shut up,</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Used you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I said shut up</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Watched you <strong>die</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I said for you to shut the fuck up</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>You</em>-</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Will not be controlled</em>, <em>deceived</em>, <em>or persuaded by the likes of <strong>you</strong></em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Absurd</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>But true</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>You can</em>, <em>and <strong>will</strong></em>, <em>serve</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"My<em> body and</em>, <em>perhaps</em>, <em>my soul</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmph</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>but not my heart</em>,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>And not my mind</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>You...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You will never have The Superb Mind in your service</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ne</em>-"</p><p> </p><p><em>Not even for <strong>her</strong></em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Her</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Clarisse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You..."</p><p> </p><p><em>You will not serve</em>, <em>not even for her</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I don't believe you</em>,"</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Clarisse is alive</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Is she</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You do not have her soul</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Do I</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I told you</em>, <em>you will not deceive</em>-"</p><p> </p><p><em>I offer you a chance to balance the cohort of the dead</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Bring 2 people to Hel</em>, <em>and I will release 2 people from Hel</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Clarisse and I</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You do not have</em>-"</p><p> </p><p><em>Clarisse died in Archanea</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p><em>She was felled by the 7th Platoon of the Altean Knights</em>, <em>the Royal Guards of the Hero King Marth himself</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p><em>The Order of Heroes may conjure and contract with heroes</em>, <em>but they can not change their fate</em>. <em>They can not change their history</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Clarisse is dead</em>, <em>and she will stay dead</em>, <em>unless</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>unless</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>You balance the cohort of the dead</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So in order for Clarisse and I to live</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>...<em>2 others must die</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>Well</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>Do you accept</em>, <em>Aaron Mark</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>"Marth?" heard Aaron. As he did so, he awoke from his daydream and shifted his attention away from his thoughts and to his professor. "You're staring into space again," mused Professor Manuela Casagranda. As she did so, she sauntered up to where Aaron was seated at a bench-desk. She then frowned while leaning into a close look at Aaron's face and placing her hands atop the desk.</p><p>"I'm fine," asserted Aaron with a look away, earning himself a huff from Manuela as he did so.</p><p>"I think not," groaned Manuela. "The rings under your eyes, the staring, the way you fidget..." snorted Manuela an instant before she abruptly poked Aaron in the forehead, causing Aaron to reach for a weapon but then stop himself with a twitch. "...you're either sleepless or traumatized," argued Manuela with a rise away from the desk and Aaron's face. "Or perhaps both,"</p><p>"I've been coping and sleeping well," insisted Aaron.</p><p>"Hmm..." hummed Manuela with a lay of hands onto her hips. Subsequently, Manuela eyed Aaron with concern and suspicion...</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, Professor Manuela?"</p><p> </p><p>...until she was called away by another student.</p><p> </p><p>"Close," noted Maler, whom was seated to Aaron's left, as Manuela left to attend to the other student.</p><p>"Indeed!" agreed Faris, whom was seated to Aaron's right, as he watched Manuela walk away. Or rather, as he watched the sway of Manuela's hips and swing of Manuela's tush. "Though not close enough for my tas-"</p><p>"I wonder if Bishara actually needed the help," interjected Aaron as he looked over his shoulder and at a brunette with her hair cut into a pixie cut.</p><p>"You're wondering if Bishara von Kaiv needed help?" snorted Faris.</p><p>"Fair," sighed Aaron.</p><p>"Owe her," asserted Maler.</p><p>"Agreed," admitted Aaron. "I do,"</p><p>"Regardless, what's our game plan?" asked Faris in a whisper. "We have a lot of business to finish,"</p><p>"Kill?"</p><p>"We are not killing the prisoner..." groaned Faris at Maler. "...yet,"</p><p>"Faris, can I trust Maler and you to question her?" asked Aaron.</p><p>"No," admitted Faris.</p><p>"What he said," agreed Maler.</p><p>"But we'll do our best," added Faris, eliciting a sigh from Aaron as he did so. "Just being honest!"</p><p>"Well I am going to attend to our princess first and then I'll rejoin the both of you," asserted Aaron. "Edelgard is a stubborn one..."</p><p>"You can say that again," grumbled Faris.</p><p>"...so if I do not find her then she will find me," noted Aaron.</p><p>"Hresvelg be like that," agreed Faris in a huff. "Irksome little bi-"</p><p>"And that will be all for today," announced Manuela, cutting off and silencing Faris as she did so. "Now don't forget that your homework..."</p><p>"So we'll tend to our prisoner while you tend to our princess," continued Faris as Manuela called out reminders and warnings. "Sorry to assign you the hardest task once again!"</p><p>"Oh shut up," chuckled Aaron as Faris, Maler, and him stood up from their seats. "I'll see you both soon,"</p><p>"Luck," said Maler with a nod. Faris chuckled at Maler's curt and incomplete farewell and then waved goodbye as Maler and him walked off.</p><p>"Now where is Edelgard..." mused Aaron as he began to exit the classroom as well. As he did, an instant before he could leave, he felt a grasp on his right arm. "...eh?" uttered Aaron as he was pulled back into the classroom. Aaron then found himself about-faced towards Bishara.</p><p>"Not so fast!" exclaimed Bishara as she let go of Aaron and then crossed her arms. Subsequently, Bishara raised her nose at Aaron and tapped her foot in an impatient manner. Her blonde hair flailed in the breeze, the long and silky locks tussling with each other as they did...</p><p> </p><p>...no.</p><p> </p><p>Bishara's hair was beautiful and vibrant, yes. But it was neither blonde nor long. As its color was brown like cinnamon, and its length was as short as it could be. Alas, the golden strands that Aaron had perceived were naught but a ghost's outline. A phantom's silhouette.</p><p>"Bishara..." groaned Aaron with a blink as he ceased to daydream and focused on Bishara. Whom was fidgeting in with her arms behind her back and her head and torso swaying from side-to-side. The girl looked anxious, as if she regretted grabbing Aaron's attention and and was searching for a way out. "...thanks," murmured Aaron in a pathetic attempt at an ice breaker.</p><p>"N-n-n..." began Bishara in a stutter. As she did so, her faced contorted in despair and reddened with embarrassment. But it quickly relaxed and returned to its usual palette as Aaron...</p><p> </p><p>...just calmly and quietly waited for her.</p><p> </p><p>"...no problem," gasped Bishara in relief at having finally said what she had been trying to say.</p><p>"Do you need something?" asked Aaron as soon he was sure that Bishara was done.</p><p>"My father is arriving today, as he's come to check on my..." began Bishara with an averted gaze and turned head. "...progress," finished Bishara in a squeak. Aaron blinked at Bishara's words and then gulped as he realized what Bishara was about to ask of him. "S-s-so can you..."</p><p>"People will talk," warned Aaron. "You know that, right?"</p><p>"Y-y-yes..." grumbled Bishara.</p><p>"And you're okay with that?" asked Aaron next.</p><p>"No," admitted Bishara. "Th-th-though..." continued Bishara with a raise of her head and straightening of her posture. "...I can take it,"</p><p>"Alright then..." continued Aaron as his frown arose into a bit of smile. Not a complete smile, but still a smile. "...it's a date!"</p><p>"P-P-Please don't-"</p><p>"Tis a joke," chuckled Aaron at Bishara's flush and fluster. "Either way..." continued Aaron as his frown returned. "...you may accompany me or call for me when you need me," offered Aaron. "The choice is yours,"</p><p>"Y-y-you kinda b-busy yourself..." noted Bishara. "...s-so I doubt that I'll be able to j-j-just call on you,"</p><p>"Fair," agreed Aaron with a shrug. "So I guess that you and I will be hanging out today!"</p><p>"Oh no..." groaned Bishara at the idea. "...w-w-will you at least-"</p><p>"Sorry," interjected Aaron with a shit-eating grin on his face. "You're too late," noted Aaron. "Already got myself into some trouble,"</p><p>"Ohh..." groaned Bishara.</p><p>"You can blame Faris and Maler for that,"</p><p>"...<strong>OOH</strong>!" re-groaned Bishara, elevating her intensity and volume as she did so. "Wh-wh-what have they dr-dragged you into this time‽"</p><p>"Not a question that I can answer in public..." whispered Aaron to Bishara. After another groan, Bishara nodded in understanding.</p><p>"T-t-tell me later," demanded Bishara. Of course, because of her stutter and timidity, the demand had no force behind it. Even still, Aaron nodded in agreement to Bishara's demand.</p><p>"For now we're going to find and speak with Edel...</p><p> </p><p><em>I have sinned</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Huh</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>I have wronged you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Is</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>And many others</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>is that you</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>I enslaved you all with a deception</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Is that you</em>, <em>Yato</em>‽"</p><p> </p><p><em>And then forced you into my service</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>How are you</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>I <strong>mocked</strong></em>, <strong><em>ridiculed</em></strong>, <em>and <strong>scorned</strong> you</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>what are you doing in <strong>Hel</strong></em>?"</p><p> </p><p>...<em>as an alternative</em>, <em>a replacement</em>, <em>and unworthy wielder</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Huh</em>‽"</p><p> </p><p><em>I believed you would</em>, <em>and perhaps even wanted you to</em>, <em>fail</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>My chains</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>But you journeyed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You're taking my chains</em>‽"</p><p> </p><p><em>You struggled</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Are you</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>And you <strong>won</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>are you balancing the cohort of the dead</em>‽"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>While I doubted you</em>, <em>while I jeered at you</em>, <em>while I <strong>slept</strong></em>...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No you can't</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>...<em>you saved Zenith</em>, <em>from Anankos <strong>and</strong> Surtr</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You can't trade my life for yours</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>I stole your life from you</em>, <em>Aaron</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"Yato..."</p><p> </p><p>...<em>so it's only fair that you take mine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>I</em>, <em>I can't</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>Though, I am afraid that I do not have the power to resurrect you...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You don't need to</em>! <em>Yato</em>, <em>you don't need to</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>...<em>nor do I have the power to protect you from Hel's greed and ward you from Hel's sight</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Give it back</em>, <em>Yato</em>! <em>Give back the chains</em>! <strong><em>PLEASE</em></strong>, <em>give back the chains</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>But I can emancipate your body and soul from their enslavement to Hel</em>, <em>and then I can reincarnate you into a world that has yet to fall into Hel</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I refuse to accept this</em>! <em>I refuse to escape if doing so means leaving another in my</em>-"</p><p> </p><p><em>Aaron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>It's okay</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>So please</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>Let me <strong>atone</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>Let me go</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>...<em>and <strong>go</strong></em>!</p><p> </p><p>"Marth?" called Bishara as she eyed Aaron and waved a hand in front of Aaron's face.</p><p>"Sorry," apologized Aaron with a rub of his eyes and then his face.</p><p>"Another daydream?" questioned Bishara. "A-a-are you okay?"</p><p>"No," admitted Aaron in a chuckle.</p><p>"Wh-wh-what kind of daydream was it?" asked Bishara as Aaron walked out the Black Eagles' classroom and waved for her to follow. Subsequently, Aaron eyed Bishara with a look over his shoulder and then sighed. He then began to lead Bishara away from the Officer's Academy and into a less populated and thus quieter area of Garreg Mach Monastery.</p><p>"Well, sometime ago, I was chained in a prison where I would be tempted and tortured for hours on end..." answered Aaron as soon as Bishara and him were alone, eliciting a gasp from Bishara as he did so. "...until one of my comrades-in-arms released me by taking my place," continued Aaron in a sigh. Bishara frowned at the continuation but did not interrupt."While I am here, enjoying my freedom and livelihood, that comrade is still there..." mused Aaron, clenching his fists as he did do and shedding blood as the clench stabbed his fingernails into his palms. "...he is alone, in pain, and without support," sniffed Aaron while choking on and holding back tears. "And I can do nothing about it, as I have neither the knowledge nor the means to reach him. And even if I did have such knowledge and such means, I lack the strength to save him..." snarled Aaron. "...I, he-"</p><p>"W-w-wanted you to be free and h-happy..." interjected Bishara. As she did so, she grabbed Aaron's hands and then forcibly separated Aaron's fingernails and palms. "...don't y-you think?"</p><p>"Mhm," agreed Aaron as Bishara released his hands. "Yeah,"</p><p>"So be free," advised Bishara. "So be happy,"</p><p>"I try," sighed Aaron. He then continued Bishara and his walk.</p><p>"Th-th-thank you for sharing..." murmured Bishara as Aaron and her walked the streets of Garreg Mach Monastery.</p><p>"And thank you for listening rather than questioning," chuckled Aaron at Bishara. "Really, thank-" was all Aaron got to say before someone, or perhaps some<strong>thing</strong>, arose over a nearby building's roof and into a descent towards Aaron and Bishara! Immediately, Aaron grabbed Bishara and leapt away as he did so. As such, Aaron moved Bishara and himself away just a second before an armor-clad and horse-mounted enemy would have dropped onto Aaron and plummeted a scythe's blade into Bishara! Subsequently, with just a glance at the skeletal armor that his enemy was clad in and the skeletal barding that his enemy's steed was clad in, Aaron identified the enemy and swore under his breath as he did so. Aaron then drew his Magic Staff and, as he did so, resonated his Levin Sword and Magic Staff in order to charge his Magic Staff with his Levin Sword's thunder magic!</p><p>"Wh-wh-who is-" began Bishara, only to be interrupted and silenced by a clang that rung like a bell and throughout the afternoon's breath. Said clang was a duet song by the metal of clashing blades, as Aaron and the <strong>Death Knight</strong> finished a charge towards one another and started a duel with one another! With quick swings, Aaron and the Death Knight cycled between defense and offense as they parried and slashed at one another. And with even quicker steps, Aaron and the Death Knight's steed circled around one another as Aaron and the Death Knight's duel lead them down a cobblestone street of Garreg Mach Monastery. As the Magic Staff's crook clashed with the Scythe of Sariel's blade, again and again and again, a blizzard of embers and tornado of sparks began to blow around Aaron and the Death Knight! Yet neither the Death Knight nor Aaron paid the spectacle any mind as the two of them continued their bout, as if the splendor of their lances' clash was as common and mundane as the air that the two of them were gasping for.</p><p>Subsequently, Aaron stepped into a thrust of his electrified Magic Staff. In response, the Death Knight swung his Scythe of Sariel into hooking and knocking away the Magic Staff. Immediately afterward, the Death Knight followed up on his parry by spurring his steed into a stomp! But Aaron drew his Levin Sword into a slash which impacted against and knocked away the steed's hooves! Immediately afterward, as Aaron sheathed his Levin Sword, Aaron rocketed into a flying knee aimed at the Death Knight's jaw! But the Death Knight leaned backward and out of the flying knee's way! Then, after Aaron landed behind the Death Knight and as Aaron about-faced while raising his Magic Staff overhead, the Death Knight spurred his steed into an abrupt yet powerful spring away from a downward thrust of the Magic Staff! As Aaron's thrust embedded the Magic Staff's crook into the street by melting the impacted portion of the street, the Death Knight's steed landed into a crouch and then about-faced into a gallop towards Aaron!</p><p>As soon as the Death Knight closed the distance between Aaron and him, the Death Knight swung the Scythe of Sariel into a slash around the Magic Staff and straight at Aaron's face! In response, Aaron dodged the slash with a backward lean and then leapt into a handstand atop the Magic Staff's pommel! Aaron then leaned downward, moving his grip from the Magic Staff's pommel to the Magic Staff's shaft as he did so, in order to use the Magic Staff as a pivot. Subsequently, Aaron spun around the Magic Staff and into a kick aimed at the Death Knight's face! But with astonishing speed, the Death Knight pulled back his Scythe of Sariel and thereby managed to block Aaron's kick with the Scythe of Sariel's shaft! Then, with a flail of his Scythe of Sariel, the Death Knight tossed Aaron into the air! However, as Aaron was tossed, Aaron yanked on his Magic Staff with enough force to withdraw his Magic Staff from its embedment within the street.</p><p>Of course, before Aaron could land, the Death Knight's steed lunged towards Aaron and the Death Knight complimented the lunge with an overhead swing of the Scythe of Sariel! As the Scythe of Sariel's blade dropped towards the airborne Aaron's face, Aaron melted the Magic Staff's crook into the street again and then swung himself into a kick which knocked the Scythe of Sariel's blade away! As the Death Knight's steed landed on its feet, Aaron transitioned his swing into a run around the Magic Staff and then at the Death Knight! And as Aaron approached and swung his Magic Staff at the Death Knight, Aaron ripped the Magic Staff's crook out the street once again! Subsequently, the Death Knight swung the Scythe of Sariel's blade at the Magic Staff's crook and Aaron swung the Magic Staff's crook at the Scythe of Sariel's blade. Unfortunately for Aaron and the Death Knight alike, both the Magic Staff and Scythe of Sariel failed to sever one another!</p><p>"<em>That scythe isn't being charged or even heated by the electricity coursing through the Magic Staff</em>..." noted Aaron in a thought as the Death Knight's steed and him broke away from one another by leaping away from one another. "...<em>so it it must be insulated from electricity and heat or magic in general</em>," mentally sighed Aaron as the Death Knight and him eyed one another with a flame of malice burning within their gazes. "<em>It would appear that I must rely on my skill rather than my tricks</em>," thought Aaron as he hooked his Magic Staff and then withdrew his Levin Sword from its scabbard! Subsequently, the Death Knight's eyes brightened at the sight of Aaron resorting to his swordplay...</p><p> </p><p>"Halt!"</p><p> </p><p>...and then dulled at the arrival of Bishara, Edelgard, and Hubert!</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on here?" asked Edelgard as Bishara, Hubert, and her rushed to Aaron's side! Subsequently, Aaron and the Death Knight just continued to eye one another as Bishara and Edelgard drew their weapons and Hubert readied his magic for spell-casting!</p><p>"Tch!" hissed the Death Knight. Subsequently, with a grumble under his breath, the Death Knight departed by teleporting away!</p><p>"Wh-wh-what i-in th-the world was th-th-that about‽" asked Bishara as soon as the Death Knight was gone.</p><p>"I don't know..." answered Edelgard. As she did so, Bishara and her lowered their weapons. While Hubert relaxed his magic.</p><p>"Regardless, I must admit to being surprised by your skill with that..." began Hubert with a look away from where the Death Knight had been and at Aaron's Magic Staff. "...lance?"</p><p>"My lance skills are not as extensive or powerful as my sword skills..." admitted Aaron, eliciting an enormous though short-lived gawk from Hubert as he did so. "...but they're enough to defend myself,"</p><p>"S-S-So-"</p><p>"You don't need to apologize," chuckled Aaron at Bishara.</p><p>"I sh-sh-should have f-fought b-b-b-beside you!" insisted Bishara.</p><p>"You weren't even armed," snorted Aaron.</p><p>"I, well, I sh-should have been armed!" grumbled Bishara.</p><p>"You went for help, did you not?" yawned Aaron.</p><p>"W-well, yes, but-"</p><p>"We just happened to be in the area when Bishara started yelling for the knights," interjected Hubert, silencing Bishara as he did so.</p><p>"<em>This was a test</em>," decided Aaron in his mind as he dismissed Hubert's explanation as a lie. "<em>Edelgard sent the Death Knight to fight me as a test of my abilities</em>," surmised Aaron. "<em>She wanted to know if the rumors about me were true</em>,"</p><p>"Like Hubert, I caught a glance of your fight and I must say that I am impressed with your power and skill," declared Edelgard. "You are a Black Eagle, so you are from the Empire, right?" questioned Edelgard. Though, because of Edelgard's status and tone, Aaron could not help but to feel that Edelgard was interrogating him.</p><p>"I am," admitted Aaron. As he did so, Bishara backed up beside him and then eyed Edelgard and Hubert with suspicion. Not because she was wary of Edelgard and Hubert herself, but rather because she could detect that Aaron was wary of Edelgard and Hubert and Aaron's wariness was making her wary.</p><p>"So you say..." mused Hubert in his deep and haunting voice; as he did so, Bishara could not help but to blush at the sound of it. "...which is odd, because if Professor Hanneman is to be believed, you have the rare and sacred Major Crest of Indech," noted Hubert, eliciting a shiver from Bishara as he did so. Aaron harmlessly, yet roughly, punched Bishara in the shoulder for the shiver. Bewildering Edelgard and Hubert as he did so, and embarrassing Bishara. "In addition to having experience in combat, a mastery of the lance and sword alike, and skill in both devising and executing tactics..." continued Hubert in a dark and implicative chuckle. "...so how is it that nobody has heard nary a word about you before your enrollment into the Officer's Academy?"</p><p>"Is this what you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Aaron in a sigh and with a roll of his eyes. "Is this what you asked Dimitri to send me your way for?"</p><p>"You must admit that it's quite the mystery..." declared Edelgard. "...I mean, there is no way that anyone could bear your crest and gain the experience and skill that you have without being noticed!" stressed Edelgard.</p><p>"There is no mystery," asserted Aaron. "I am the descendant of a noble's bastard and I just so happened to inherit that noble's crest," explained Aaron. "Before I enrolled into the Officer's Academy, I was just a common mercenary," snorted Aaron. "I developed my abilities and honed my edge in battle against marauders and thugs so of course it went unnoticed by nobles like you two,"</p><p>"So you say..." continued Hubert with a nefarious and wry smile on his face. "...yet, if that were true, what reason would you have to attend the Officer's Academy?" questioned Hubert with a point. "Are you not, already, proficient in the martial arts?"</p><p>"And I must stress that one's birth does not-"</p><p>"Cut the crap, Edelgard!" snapped Aaron, cutting off Edelgard as he did so and irking Hubert. He also, of course, horrified Bishara. "I don't care for your hypocrisy!"</p><p>"Excuse me‽" huffed Edelgard, an enlarged vein appearing upon her forehead as she did so. "What on Earth do you mean by-"</p><p>"There is nothing that you care about more than a person's birth!" asserted Aaron.</p><p>"That is simply untrue!" argued Edelgard. "What I value is merit, not station!" asserted Edelgard. "Where you were born or who you were born as should not be of more importance than what you can achieve," continued Edelgard, calming herself down as she did so. "All people, regardless of their birth, should fall and rise by their own merits!"</p><p>"Except that means that anyone born without fortune are doomed to failure..." huffed Aaron. "...you insist that you do not care about people's birth, but your ideas benefit only those born with advantages and punishes those born with disadvantages! Those born with mental disabilities, those born with physical defects, those born without access to the money and time to engage in education and training..."</p><p>"...and those born without a crest!" hissed Aaron with bared teeth and clenched fists, and of course, reopened wounds on the palms of his hands. "All of those disadvantaged people are discarded and forgotten in your ideal world! A world for the strong, but not for the weak! A world for the elite, not the people!" spat Aaron. "In a world that places a person's merit over a person's wellness, the only things of importance will be money and power!" declared Aaron with a shake of his head and a scowl. "And you can bet your arse that everyone with the money and power will be doing everything they can to keep that money and power, such as hoarding the crests that grant merit by virtue of their power or monopolizing opportunities and resources!"</p><p>"You sound as if you are speaking from experience..." mused Hubert as soon as Aaron finished his rant.</p><p>"Of course because what I just described is the <strong>Empire</strong>!" huffed Aaron. "Where crests, because of the power and status granted by them, are upheld as paramount! And where opportunities and resources, such as governmental positions and private landholdings, are confined to and passed down families!" continued Aaron. "In the Empire, if you're born with advantages, you can make a place for yourself or at least secure yourself a position in someone else's place. While if you're born with disadvantages, you'll be lucky to <strong>live</strong> much less thrive!" snarled Aaron. "In Enbarr, a girl born with beauty and voice can sing can at the Mittelfrank Opera Company. While a girl born with neither of those can only <strong>starve</strong>..." grumbled Aaron with a shake of his head.</p><p>"That-"</p><p>"Is nothing that your meritocracy will change!" interjected Aaron. "In fact, I am quite sure that your meritocracy will make it <strong>worse</strong>!" added Aaron. "After all, in a meritocracy, anyone without merit is someone without worth. A meritocracy discards and sacrifices the less fortunate without remorse and does not value the gift and sacrality of life!" asserted Aaron.</p><p>"Stop cutting me off..." grumbled Edelgard.</p><p>"Fine," agreed Aaron.</p><p>"I agree that our Empire has been corrupted by the aristocracy and the crest system..." began Edelgard without breaking her gaze or flinching in the slightest. "...and I know that my ideas are flawed and immature at the moment," continued Edelgard. "That is why I seek aid, Marth!" exclaimed Edelgard. "I can not, and will not, fix this world on my own!" exclaimed Edelgard.</p><p>"Lady Edelgard..." warned Hubert with an alarmed expression on his face.</p><p>"I said it the last that we spoke and I will say it again..." sighed Aaron. "...we have different values," stressed Aaron. "I care for and value the braggart, the bumpkin, the crazy, the forgettable, the generic, the hostile, the idiotic, the inhuman, the religious, the shady, the stutterer..."</p><p>"Marth..." breathed Bishara as she realized what Aaron was saying.</p><p>"...the transgender, the troublemaker, and even the Vaike!" finished Aaron. "I care for all those under my command, not just the meritorious among them!" stressed Aaron. "I want all of them to succeed in their own way that satisfies them, not just succeed in my way that satisfies myself," added Aaron. "And I refuse, absolutely refuse, to sacrifice anyone ever again!" asserted Aaron. He then blink as he realized that he said too much. "I mean, I refuse to sacrifice any of them..."</p><p>"Nothing can be achieved without sacrifice though," argued Edelgard. "You can not accomplish anything without making a sacrifice or two,"</p><p>"But what you sacrifice does <strong>not</strong> have to be <strong>people</strong>..." hissed Aaron. "...it can be money if you're willing to spend on the cause, prestige if you're willing to risk your reputation in pursuit of your cause, or even just time if you're willing to patiently and relentlessly work on your cause!" argued Aaron.</p><p>"Who said anything about sacrificing people..." hissed an alarmed and now suspicious Hubert.</p><p>"What else do you call a system that applauds the strong and denounces the weak?" snorted Aaron in hopes of assuaging Hubert's suspicion and covering up his slip up. "You can dethrone the corrupt and unworthy without dividing everyone into the useful and the useless,"</p><p>"And you can aid me in doing so instead of just complaining about how I want to do it," huffed Edelgard.</p><p>"That is true..." admitted Aaron, unable to counter that point.</p><p>"Then why not do so?" asked Edelgard. "You seem to care a lot about this, so why not invest in it and work towards it‽" questioned Edelgard. "Regardless of your low birth or non-existent standing...</p><p>"<strong>If</strong> what you say about them is true that is," added Hubert, earning himself a glare from Edelgard by doing so.</p><p>"...you have the intelligence and strength to make a difference in this world," asserted Edelgard. "To squander it on baseless pessimism and idle philosophy would be a waste of..." began Edelgard. Unfortunately for Aaron, by doing so, Edelgard triggered yet another flashback into Aaron's past!</p><p> </p><p><em>Why are you squandering your talents</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Have I displeased you</em>, <em>father</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>I must admit that you have not</em>; <em>however</em>, <em>you do worry me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>How so</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>You declined Count Bergliez's offer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why does that worry you</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Because it shows a lack of ambition</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>And that's a problem</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>! <em>You should never rest on your laurels</em>, <em>Aaron</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I am not</em>-"</p><p> </p><p><em>You are</em>! <em>Listen</em>, <em>without the aid of anything or anyone other than our House Hwasser's resources and troops</em>, <em>you held back Brigid and Dagda's invasion of the Empire</em>! <em>Where House Gerth</em>, <em>House Nuvelle</em>, <em>and House Ochs failed</em>...</p><p>...<em>House Hwasser succeeded</em>, <em>because of your command and power</em>! <em>You distinguished House Hwasser</em>, <em>and made a name for yourself as a prodigy</em>! <em>Then you consolidated our House and your accomplishment by accepting command over the final push against Brigid and Dagda and then routing Brigid and Dagda from the Empire</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I know what I did</em>, <em>father</em>,"</p><p> </p><p><em>Then why did you decline Count Bergliez's offer</em>‽</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Father</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>You could have lead the counter-invasion of Brigid and Dagda and subjugated them to the Empire</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p><em>If it had been you</em>, <em>if it had been you commanding the battles and leading the charge</em>, <em>the Empire would not have been repelled by Dagda yet again</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Do you have any idea the kind of power and status that House Hwasser would have gained if you had accomplished such a feat</em>‽ <em>Do you have any idea what your lack of ambition</em>, <em>what your failure to apply and assert yourself</em>, <em>has cost us</em>‽</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It did not cost us anything</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>It cost us an opportunity that will never return to us</em>! <em>Don't you get it</em>, <em>Aaron</em>? <em>You could have been more than just a hero</em>! <em>If you had conquered Dagda</em>, <em>you could have asked for and received the princess herself</em>! <em>You could have been a sovereign</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't you get that fending off Brigid and Dagda cost us the lives of our subjects and troops</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Excuse me</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No matter what others or you may believe or claim</em>, <em>I am not perfect my father</em>. <em>I am neither the smartest nor the strongest</em>, <em>and I am not without flaws and mistakes to my name</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>What are you babbling about</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I lost and took so many lives in my battles against Brigid and Dagda</em>, <em>and if I had continued to fight in the Empire's war against them</em>, <em>I would have lost and taken so many more</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>So</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I do not want to</em>, <em>and will not</em>, <em>sacrifice and take the lives of others for conquest</em>! <em>I have</em>, <em>and will always</em>, <em>sacrifice and take <strong>only</strong> in the name of defense</em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Where did you learn such ideological <strong>nonsense</strong></em>, <em>my boy</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Father</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Enough</em>! <em>That's enough for now</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>yes sir</em>,"</p><p> </p><p><em>Regardless</em>, <em>it has become clear to me that you are inexperienced with and unknowledgeable of the world</em>. <em>As such</em>, <em>I have decided to enlighten you by exposing you to it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Huh</em>?"</p><p> </p><p><em>I am sending you to the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>‽"</p><p> </p><p><em>Your instructors</em>, <em>trainers</em>, <em>and tutors do not appear to be doing a good job at convincing you of the nature and way of realpolitiks</em>. <em>But</em>, <em>perhaps</em>, <em>seeing Fódlan with your own eyes will do what I and others can not</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That is not necessary</em>. <em>This is unnecessary fa</em>-"</p><p> </p><p><em>You <strong>shall</strong> attend the academy</em>, <em>and you shall do so in disguise as a commoner</em>, <em>understand</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes father</em>..."</p><p> </p><p><em>Good</em>. <em>Thankfully</em>, <em>your abnormal complexion and hair should assist you in hiding your identity</em>. <em>And hopefully</em>, <em>once you experience what it's like to be at the bottom</em>, <em>you will learn why you need to do everything that you can to stay at the top</em>! <em>And you will understand why you should not squander</em>...</p><p> </p><p>"..your talents, no?" finished Edelgard, rousing Aaron from his flashback as she did so.</p><p>"I will consider it..." grumbled Aaron with a grab of his face.</p><p>"A-again?" asked Bishara with a frown at Aaron.</p><p>"This afternoon has just been triggering me back-to-back," chuckled Aaron as Bishara patted his shoulder and comfortably squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Please consider it..." grumbled Edelgard at the sight of Aaron receiving support from Bishara. "...and please speak to Faris on my behalf about a le-"</p><p>"No," refused Aaron in a snicker as Bishara released him. He then about-faced away from Edelgard and started a walk away. "You're on your own when it comes to Faris!"</p><p>"Oh..." complained Edelgard as Aaron departed and Bishara followed. Not long after...</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert, really?"</p><p> </p><p>...Aaron broke the awkward silence between Bishara and him with an awkward question!</p><p> </p><p>"His voice his hot, okay‽" complained Bishara with bright red cheeks.</p><p>"Right, right..." snickered Aaron. "...well, prepare yourself for some wacky shit, because next stop is Faris and Maler," continued Aaron, causing Bishara to become pale with anxiety and horror.</p><p>"Wh-wh-what are they u-up to this t-time?" asked Bishara in a groan.</p><p>"Well..."</p><hr/><p>"...what do you mean, she got away‽" exclaimed Aaron at Faris and Maler. As he did so, Bishara was failing to completely hold in her laughter and so was snickering behind him.</p><p>"I forgot to restrain her before I removed the charm and then she was able to wiggle out-"</p><p>"You let her go, didn't you?" interjected Aaron in a growl.</p><p>"Yeah..." admitted Faris. "...I did,"</p><p>"Why‽" exclaimed Aaron.</p><p>"Kill," answered Maler with a flail of a Hand Axe.</p><p>"That," confirmed Faris.</p><p>"Yes I would have killed her..." admitted Aaron. "...though only because she had seen our faces and works for..." began Aaron, only to stop. "...alright. Alright. Calm down Marth," coo'ed Aaron. "You let her go with some kind of a warning to not fuck with us, right?"</p><p>"Of course," sighed Faris.</p><p>"Let's hope that she took that warning to heart," groaned Aaron. "Regardless, as a precaution, I will need to collapse the tunnel beneath my room...." noted Aaron. "...so thanks for that, Faris!"</p><p>"Sorry..." apologized Faris.</p><p>"Well, at the very least, did you learn anything from her?" questioned Aaron, surprising Faris as he did so.</p><p>"Aren't you going to suggest that we hunt her down or something?" asked Faris.</p><p>"Do you want to?" asked Aaron in turn.</p><p>"No..." squeaked Faris.</p><p>"Than no," yawned Aaron.</p><p>"Huh?" uttered Faris.</p><p>"You decided to spare her life..." clarified Aaron with a shrug. "...so I am going to respect that decision by not voiding it,"</p><p>"Huh..." uttered Faris once again, but this time from astonishment rather than confusion. "...how different,"</p><p>"I am not against mercy," asserted Aaron. "Especially when <strong>we</strong> were the aggressors," added Aaron.</p><p>"Y-y-you said y-you learned s-something?" asked Bishara of Faris. "Wh-wh-wha-"</p><p>"I got Lovis to use dark magic to copy and inscribe her memories," answered Faris without regard for the fact that Bishara had yet to finish.</p><p>"Y-you've p-pulled Lovis into this as w-well‽" exclaimed Bishara.</p><p>"Lovis got Eva too," added Maler. "Cuz spell needed ingredients,"</p><p>"So Faris drafted Lovis to cast a spell and then Lovis drafted Eva to procure the spell components..." mused Aaron. "...by this point, more than half our class is involved with this mess!" noted Aaron.</p><p>"So we might as well invite the last of our girls into this orgy as well, right?" snickered Faris.</p><p>"O-o-orgy‽" gasped Bishara.</p><p>"I can't believe this has become a class project..." groaned Aaron.</p><p>"What can I say?" chuckled Faris. " I'm a popular guy! A real trendsetter, y'know?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Sheesh Maler..." huffed Faris at Maler.</p><p>"Regardless, we need to be careful to not catch the attention of the faculty or even the other students..." warned Aaron. "...this is, after all, a murder mystery! It's serious business!"</p><p>"S-s-so we a-are r-r-really doing this? W-we are g-going to solve this m-m-m-m-mystery?" asked Bishara in a bizarre combination of a gulp and a stammer.</p><p>"Or die trying,"</p><p>"F-Faris!" exclaimed Bishara.</p><p>"I'm joking!" laughed Faris. "We all know that Prez, being the joykill that he is, is so not going to allow any of us to die!" snorted Faris.</p><p>"Just because I don't allow it, that doesn't mean that you won't-"</p><p>"Good afternoon my peoples!" heard Aaron an instant before his door was kicked opened and a redhead strolled in. "What's on the market today?" asked <strong>Anna</strong>. Albeit, not the Anna whom was headquartered at and operated out of Garreg Mach Monastery's marketplace. But rather, a different and younger Anna.</p><p>"I beg your forgiveness..." murmured an albinic girl as she followed Anna into Aaron's room. Said girl; <strong>Lovis</strong> Ingelow; had pale skin that was as white as marble, silver and stringy hair that reached to her ankles and veiled her face, and a cloak-like and hodded version of the Officer Academy's uniform. "...I truly did not mean to involve Anna as well,"</p><p>"Since Anna got involved, I went ahead and told Ilona about it as well," yawned <strong>Eva</strong> von Norelius, a blue and spiky-haired girl in a half-buttoned and short-skirted uniform, as she strolled in behind Lovis.</p><p>"Yup!" confirmed Ilion as she entered last and while scratching her scalp through a miniature afro of blonde and curly hair. Oddly, Ilona was dressed in the pants of the male uniform but the shirt of the female uniform.</p><p>"Oh look, the girls are here!" laughed Faris at Anna, Eva, Lovis, and Ilona's arrival.</p><p>"You boys didn't think we'd let you guys have all the fun, now did you?" chuckled Eva</p><p>"Of course not m'lady!" gasped Faris in a mockingly scandalized tone of voice. "We would never even dream that our dames would allow themselves to be excluded!"</p><p>"I've bound the memory pages into a tome..." squeaked Lovis as she offered Aaron a book that was bulkier than even the largest of dictionaries! "...enchanted to respond to curiosity," explained Lovis as Aaron accepted the book, the Grim Memoir, from Lovis.</p><p>"Good job and thank you," said Aaron to Lovis, flashing her a smile as he did so. Lovis nodded at the appreciation and praise and then shuffled into the background to hide behind the crowd.</p><p>"So what's this about Tomas being a fake?" asked Anna with a raise of her eyebrow.</p><p>"Faris, Maler, and I used Professor Hanneman's crest identifier to compare data on the corpse found by the Knights of Seiros to data on Tomas," began Aaron with a point at the device. "That comparison suggested that the corpse did <strong>not</strong> belong to Tomas,"</p><p>"What‽" uttered Anna in disbelief. "Are you sure?" questioned Anna. "Let me see that data!"</p><p>"Sure," agreed Faris as he grabbed and then handed over a stack of papers to Anna.</p><p>"B-b-but if it w-wasn't Tomas' body..." murmured Bishara, frowning as she did so.</p><p>"I have no idea what any of this means..." grumbled Anna as she went over the data.</p><p>"...whose fucking body was it?" finished Eva in Bishara's stead.</p><p>"That is one of many questions that we seek the answer to," noted Faris.</p><p>"Who killed?" questioned Maler with a head tilt.</p><p>"And how did they do it so viciously yet quietly..." added Faris.</p><p>"Also, why disguise the corpse as the librarian of all people?" questioned Eva.</p><p>"Perhaps they abducted Tomas and disguised a corpse as Tomas in order to mask that fact..." suggested Lovis from the back. "...or perhaps Tomas had already been abducted and killed and replaced by another. And that other was killed by someone with a grudge against Tomas?"</p><p>"The fuck kind of theory is that?" snorted Eva.</p><p>"Investigation and theory are different things my people!" interjected Anna.</p><p>"Indeed," agreed Aaron. He then clapped his hands, catching the attention of his classmates as he did so. "Since we all appear to be invested in this investigation, we should organize it," asserted Aaron.</p><p>"Thenwhat'sourplan?" asked Ilona in-between munches on some cookies that she found in Aaron's room.</p><p>"We'll begin by investigating both the cause of death and the fellows that Faris, Maler, and I encountered in the catacombs..." answered Aaron with a look around at all of his classmates. "Since it may take a while for us to uncover any useful leads from this Grim Memoir, yes that is what I am calling it, our first task will be the investigation of the cause of death,"</p><p>"Alright!" exclaimed Anna with a leap of excitement and pump of her fist.</p><p>"If you think we <strong>can</strong>..." grumbled Lovis.</p><p> "We can and we <strong>will</strong>," declared Aaron. "</p><p>"So how are we going do investigate the cause of death?" asked Faris with his hands behind his head. "I mean, after the Church finds the bodies that we left in the catacombs, they are definitely going to post guards on watch," noted Faris. "So it's not as if we can make our way back to observe,"</p><p>"Body ripped apart," added Maler.</p><p>"Yeah..." agreed Faris. "...it's not as if there is anything left for us to investigate," noted Faris.</p><p>"But our former prison saw the body's condition for herself..." chuckled Aaron.</p><p>"...so we can use the Grim Memoir to observe the body whenever we desire!" gasped Faris.</p><p>"Nice!" exclaimed Eva.</p><p>"G-g-good j-job Lovis," cheered Bishara.</p><p>"Yeah!" agreed Eva. "Great work Love!"</p><p>"You're like a discount on an expensive ware!" laughed Anna.</p><p>"It'sagoodthingyou'rehere,eh?" chimed a munching Ilona.</p><p>"Awesome," said Maler.</p><p>"All of you are too kind..." murmured Lovia. "...it was nothing, truly,"</p><p>"But there is still not much to look at..." interjected Faris. "...unless?" continued Faris with a look at Aaron.</p><p>"I need to visit the place where he was killed first," asserted Aaron to Faris.</p><p>"Which means that we need to find out where that was," noted Anna. "A bribe here, a favor there, and well..."</p><p>"...guess that we can leave that to Anna," chuckled Faris.</p><p>"Anna, you like to consort with shady individuals..." noted Aaron with a frown. "So, for your own safety, could you bring Bishara and Ilona along with you?" requested Aaron of Anna. "Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar-"</p><p>"Ugh!" huffed Anna. "I will! Yes! Just stop!"</p><p>"Thank you," chuckled Aaron.</p><p>"W-w-we'll keep h-her safe," promised Bishara.</p><p>"Justleaveittous," burped Ilona.</p><p>"Eva, can you lead Faris and Maler across town and question people about the murder?" asked Aaron.</p><p>"Why is Eva in charge?" complained Faris.</p><p>"Do you want to be?" asked Aaron.</p><p>"No," admitted Faris.</p><p>"Ha," laughed Maler at Faris.</p><p>"Oh hush you!" hissed Faris.</p><p>"Sure," agreed Eva in a chuckle. "Which means that you'll be tag-teaming with Lovis, right?" noted Eva.</p><p>"Wh-wh-what‽" spluttered Lovis.</p><p>"Yyyeeeaaahhh boy!" exclaimed Faris at the thought.</p><p>"D-d-don't do that!" hissed Lovis at Faris.</p><p>"Bishara?" asked Faris in a snicker while looking at Lovis. "Is that you?"</p><p>"Sh-sh-shut up!" hissed Bishara. As she did so, she elbowed Faris. Whom just giggled in response.</p><p>"Lovis and I will be making a trip to the Old Library," announced Aaron. "I want to research a theory of mine there and Lovis will be of great assistance in that task," continued Aaron. He then looked at Lovis. "If that's okay with you,"</p><p>"Of course it is..." murmured Lovis.</p><p>"Lovis and Mark, sitting-"</p><p>"It's Mar<strong>th</strong>!" hissed Aaron.</p><p>"Regardless, we don't have all day my people!" exclaimed Anna. "So we should get to work!"</p><p>"Good luck everyone..." whispered Aaron as his class began to leave his room at least. "...we all may need it,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. People Complicate Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>18th of the Great Tree Moon</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Forgive my inquiry, but why have you decided to employ the Old Library?" asked Lovis as Aaron and her strolled into an older and unpopulated area of Garreg Mach Monastery. "Isn't the current library more up to date?"</p><p>"It is," admitted Aaron as he used a single movement to about-face, draw his Levin Sword into a point, and fire a bolt of electromagnetism from the Levin Sword's tip! Immediately afterward, the bolt hit a bush and then magnetically levitated <strong>Claude</strong> out of the bush and to Aaron and Lovis' feet. "Yet it's also deserted enough for me to be able to drag him out without a scandal," chuckled Aaron as he dispelled the electromagnetism and then sheathed his Levin Sword.</p><p>"I did not know that you could do that with a Levin Sword..." groaned Claude as he arose to his feet and with a hand on his forehead. "...or that you could do that at all, really, but but I guess that's the Officer's Academy for ya," chuckled Claude as he raised his head and then smiled at Aaron and Lovis. "Always showing and teaching you things you never thought-"</p><p>"The heir to leadership over the Alliance, Claude von Riegan?" interjected Lovis.</p><p>"Yeah just cut me off..." complained Claude in a yawn.</p><p>"To what end have you been following us?" asked Lovis with a deep and pouty frown on her face.</p><p>"Careful there..." warned Claude. "...if you scrunch up your face like that, it'll wrinkle, y'know?"</p><p>"Alright..." decided Aaron in a sigh and with a tap of his Levin Sword's blade against the palm of his hand. "...let's kill him,"</p><p>"Hold on there!" exclaimed Claude with a lift of his arms into a gesture of surrender. "Let's not be too hasty, alright?"</p><p>"To what end have you been following us?" repeated Lovis.</p><p>"I was just curious!" answered Claude, eliciting a groan from Aaron as he did so. "I overheard Bishara calling for help and knights and went to investigate..." explained Claude. As he did so, he lowered his arms. "...then I kinda saw you fight that skeleton-themed weirdo," continued Claude with a shrug. "After that, can you blame me for wanting to know what that was all about?"</p><p>"If he's been following you since then, it's possible that he may have overheard our class' discussion..." warned Lovis.</p><p>"Indeed," agreed Aaron. As he did so, Claude gulped. "That's okay though," decided Aaron, eliciting a sight of relief from Claude as he did so. "We're not going to murder anyone just to keep our activities a secret,"</p><p>"Well that's a relief to know," cheered Claude at the decision.</p><p>"Don't push your luck," huffed Lovis at Claude.</p><p>"Well, if that's all you dragged me out the bush to ask..." began Claude as he started to about-face into a retreat.</p><p>"Not so fast Riegan," chuckled Aaron with a grab of Claude's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh come on Mark..." groaned Claude. "...what no-"</p><p>"It's Mar<strong>th</strong>!"</p><p>"Right, right!" snickered Claude. "Though, what else could you possibly want to ask or request of me?" questioned Claude.</p><p>"Have you decided to murder him after all?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"No!" exclaimed Aaron and Claude at the same time. "Jinks!" continued Aaron and Claude, once again at the same time. But neither continued. Instead, they just eyed one another in confusion on how to proceed.</p><p>"Pity..." huffed Lovis, rousing Aaron and Claude from their confusion as she did so.</p><p>"Either way..." began Aaron as he recovered from his confusion and released Claude's shoulder. "...I wanted to offer you an alliance,"</p><p>"I already have a Leicester Alliance," asserted Claude. He then giggled as Aaron rolled his eyes at the assertion. "Though if you're buying alliances as well as selling them, then boy do I have an offer for-"</p><p>"<strong>Khalid</strong>!" hissed Aaron, completely and immediately silencing Claude as he did so. "Stop joking and playing for just one second, alright‽" demanded Aaron.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" asked Claude, disbelief and horror arising onto his face.</p><p>"Khalid?" repeated Lovis with a blink. "Is that an Almyran word?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"No!" refuted Claude.</p><p>"Are you Almyran, Marth?" questioned Lovis next, ignoring Claude as she did so. "Is that why you're so dar-"</p><p>"I am not Almyran," refuted Aaron. "My crest is what darkened my skin and whitened a bit of my hair," explained Aaron.</p><p>"But you appear to be no stranger to Almyran politics..." grumbled Claude under his voice.</p><p>"Listen..." groaned Aaron with a rub of his brows. "...you like to solve mysteries and uncover secrets, while I need to solve a mystery and uncover a secret!" began Aaron, catching Claude's attention as he did so.</p><p>"So you're blackmailing me into helping you identify the guy whom attacked you?" asked Claude.</p><p>"No I am want to bribe you into forming an alliance with me," corrected Aaron. Claude raised an eyebrow at the correction while Aaron just sighed. "I have no intention of forcing or even pressuring you into assisting me..." continued Aaron. "...so I apologize for calling you a khalid,"</p><p>"What is a khalid?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"Just an underworld term for a backstabbing and two-faced schemer," lied Claude.</p><p>"Why apologize for accurately describing him?" snorted Lovis.</p><p>"Oh you wound me..." complained Claude. "...I'm not back-stabbing or two-faced!" argued Claude. "I am clearly and loudly open about my schemes!"</p><p>"Says the stalker," huffed Lovis.</p><p>"I was spying not stalking," asserted Claude. "Stalking makes it sound creepy!"</p><p>"The point is..." interjected Aaron in a groan. "...you know that Tomas was killed this morning, right?" questioned Aaron.</p><p>"I've heard it through the grapevine..." admitted Claude. "...you worried that his killer is going to be targeting others?" surmised Claude.</p><p>"Bingo," confirmed Aaron. "I believe that his death is just the first of many to come," warned Aaron.</p><p>"What an ominous and pessimistic thing to believe," hummed Claude at the warning. "I hope the cause of your belief is from a fact rather than hysteria," yawned Claude.</p><p>"It's from a fact that my classmates and I have attained proof of," asserted Aaron. He then eyed Lovis.</p><p>"What?" uttered Lovis at the attention.</p><p>"As you said in my room..." began Aaron.</p><p>"Oho!" exclaimed Claude.</p><p>"...which also contained <strong>EVERYONE ELSE IN OUR CLASS</strong>!" added Aaron in a growl.</p><p>"That just makes it an orgy," snickered Claude.</p><p>"I swear that Faris and you are cut from the same cloth," grumbled Aaron. "Either way, you said it yourself, that it's possible that Tomas had been abducted and killed and then replaced by a lookalike," continued Aaron.</p><p>"The fuck kind of theory is that?" snorted Claude.</p><p>"We have already proved that the Tomas discovered to be dead is not Tomas at all," huffed Aaron at Claude.</p><p>"Are you serious?" asked Claude. "What's the proof?" questioned Claude.</p><p>"I guess he didn't overhear us after all..." mused Lovis.</p><p>"I can allow you to analyze the proof by and for yourself..." offered Aaron. "...<strong>if</strong> you agree to an alliance that is,"</p><p>"Oh I see what you've done here..." laughed Claude. "...you caught my attention and then piqued my curiosity in order to get me to ally with you!" accused Claude.</p><p>"Yup," admitted Aaron.</p><p>"Nicely done!" congratulated Claude. "I can agree to those terms..." mused Claude. "...<strong>if</strong> you can agree to <strong>my</strong> term of being able to back out if I am not satisfied with your supposed proof," added Claude.</p><p>"I can agree to that," agreed Aaron.</p><p>"Are we still going to the Old Library?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Huh?" uttered Aaron as someone else answered his question for him. Immediately; Aaron, Claude, and Lovis looked in the direction of the answer and caught sight of <strong>Metodey</strong> approaching with a gang of 3 fighters, 2 myrmidons, and 4 soldiers!</p><p>"No I am afraid that you lot won't be going anywhere!" asserted Metodey as his gang and him neared Aaron, Claude, and Lovis. "Not after what <strong>you</strong>..." hissed Metodey at Aaron specifically. "...did to me in the catacombs!"</p><p>"Friends of yours?" asked Claude of Aaron with a knowing smile on his face and a wiggle of his brow.</p><p>"Retreat," ordered Aaron with a nod towards the Old Library...</p><p>...in the distance.</p><p>"Are you serious?" asked Claude as Aaron, Lovis, and him burst into a sprint towards the Old Library. At the same time, Aaron drew his Levin Sword and unhooked his Magic Staff. He then tossed his Magic Staff to Lovis.</p><p>"<strong>Dead</strong> serious!" snapped Aaron less as an answer and more as a warning.</p><p>"I hope that you know what you're doing..." said Claude as he looked over his shoulder and at the 10 enemies whom had begun to chase after them.</p><p>"As if I'll let you get away!" snarled Metodey an instant before he blurred into a flash, rushing towards Aaron as a streak of crimson and onyx and then using a jump to zoom into the air!</p><p>"Look out!" warned Claud as Metodey descended upon Aaron like a meteor plummeting towards the ground! In response, Aaron transitioned from a step into a turn on his toes and towards Metodey! He also braced his Levin Sword with both a hand clasped around its grip and a palm outstretched beneath its blade. And, just as Metodey was dropping into a downward slash aimed for the crown of his head, Aaron consecutively discharged 2 bursts of electricity from his Levin Sword's blade! The first burst enchanted Aaron with a negative charge, and then the second burst enchanted Metodey with a negative charge! Immediately afterward, Metodey and his slash were repelled away from Aaron by Aaron and Metodey's negative charges!</p><p>"What the hell‽" questioned Metodey as Aaron and his electric charges repelled Aaron and him away from one another, knocking Aaron into a backward skid as it did so and Metodey into a backward hurtle! Subsequently, Metodey balanced himself in midair and then landed on all-fours. Metodey then burst into a sprint towards Aaron; and as he did so, Metodey changed his grip on his Venin Edge from a conventional grip into a reverse grip!</p><p>"<em>Fast</em>..." mused Aaron as Metodey began to flash by and slash at him, becoming naught but a blur of dyed leather and poisoned steel as he did so! "...<em>but not fast enough</em>!" noted Aaron as he held his Levin Sword upside down and placed his free hand's palm against its blade once more. He then deflected Metodey's slashes by using the Levin Sword's blade as a makeshift shield! Again and again, Metodey raced towards and slashed at Aaron! And again and again, Aaron blocked the beginning of the slash with his Levin Sword's blade and then redirected the rest of the slash with a turn of his body!</p><p>"Damn it!" swore Metodey as he braked from his charges, backwardly skidding away from Aaron for a bit and then dropping into a crouch and slouch from exhaustion. "I, I refuse..." growled Metodey as, while Metodey rested, Aaron about-faced and ran towards the Old Library. "...I refuse to be shown up by a child!" screamed Metodey as he forced himself back onto his feet and then resumed his pursuit. Albeit without his Assassin class' super speed due to his expenditure of his stamina.</p><p>"That was amazing!" exclaimed Claude as Aaron caught up to Lovis and him. "I heard that you were an experienced mercenary, but that was ridiculous!" laughed Claude. "I guess that explains why the princess has her eyes on you so much!"</p><p>"It was a close one!" asserted Aaron as Claude, Lovis, and him neared the Old Library. "If that guy held out any longer, his allies could have caught up and ganged up on me!"</p><p>"So that is why you retreated instead of slaying him..." noted Claude.</p><p>"Are you sure the Old Library will be able to ward them off?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"It doesn't need to," chuckled Aaron as Claude, Lovis, and him reached a stairway which was bordered with flowering and overgrown bushes and lead up to the one-and-only doorway to the Old Library.</p><p>"Get them, get them, <strong>GET THEM</strong>!" screamed Metodey as his gang and him chased after Aaron, Claude and Lovis. Then Metodey braked himself into a halt and gestured for his gang to do as well. As his gang stopped their pursuit, Metodey grimaced at the sight of Claude continuing the retreat while Aaron and Lovis about-faced and raised the Levin Sword and Magic Staff respectively! "Scatter!" ordered Metodey as the Magic Staff's crook dimmed with <strong>Dark Magic</strong> and then discharged a glitchy blotch of fiery shadows! Subsequently, as the Miasma Δ was cast and released, the gang and Metodey ran away and split up from each other! But as the gang and Metodey did so, they kept their eyes in the Miasma Δ in case it homed in on one of them and thus needed to be dodged or resisted! However, instead of homing in on anyone, the Miasma Δ burst like a popped balloon as lightning and thunder emerged from it! As Aaron had cast his flash bang-like spell within the Miasma Δ and then restrained from releasing his spell until the gang and Metodey's full attention was on in the Miasma Δ!</p><p>"No, no, no, no, <strong>NO</strong>!" cried Metodey as the gang and him were blinded and deafened...</p><p> </p><p>...for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>As Metodey had learned from his last encounter with Aaron and prepared himself for another flash bang! Immediately after the initial shock, the gang and Metodey grabbed vulneraries from their inventories and then used the vulneraries twice. Once to cure their ears, and once to cure their eyes. Subsequently, the gang and Metodey recovered in time to see the Old Library's doors close!</p><p>"There is probably a tunnel into the Abyss in there!" spat Metodey as his gang and him climbed the stairway to the Old Library. Subsequently, the gang and Metodey, entered the Old Library...</p><p> </p><p>...after having passed by Aaron, Claude, and Lovis.</p><p> </p><p>For you see; while the gang and Metodey had been blinded and deafened; Aaron had opened the Old Library's door and then tossed his Levin Sword into the Old Library. Afterward; Aaron, Claude, and Lovis had climbed into and hid within the bushes that bordered the stairway! Subsequently, once Aaron was sure that the gang and Metodey could hear and see again, Aaron had induced an electromagnetic attraction between the Levin Sword and the Magic Staff in order to make the Levin Sword hit the Old Library's doors and thereby pull the Old Library's doors close before the gang and Metodey's eyes!</p><p>"It was a good try..." whistled Claude as Aaron and him snuck up to the Old Library's double doors and then closed it behind the gang and Metodey. Metodey gasped as he heard the doors begin to close and then looked behind him to see both the closing doors and the Levin Sword near those doors.</p><p>"No..." squeaked Metodey as the doors closed behind his gang and him. Metodey then gawked as the Levin Sword arose off the ground, shone like a lightbulb, and then soared into a horizontal position across and at the center of the double doors! As, outside of the Old Library, Aaron had induced an electromagnetic attraction between the Levin Sword and the Magic Staff and then placed the Magic Staff across and at the center of the double doors. By doing so, Aaron maneuvered the Levin Sword into the opposite spot and thus sealed the Old Library's double doors with the Levin Sword and Magic Staff! "<strong>NO</strong>!" yelled Metodey as he raced up to the double doors and seized the Levin Sword, only to be electrocuted by the Levin Sword and then repelled by the Levin Sword as well. Immediately afterward, a burned and twitchy Metodey charged the double doors once again and grabbed its handles. Metodey then pulled as hard as he could, but failed to knock aside the Levin Sword and thus failed to open the door! As, no matter how hard Metodey pulled, he could not and would not pull harder than the electromagnetic attraction that was drawing the Levin Sword and Magic Staff to one another and thereby keeping the Levin Sword and Magic Staff in place against the doors as makeshift locks! "<strong>NO</strong>, <strong>NO</strong>, <strong>NO</strong>, <strong>NO</strong>, <strong>NO</strong>, <strong>NO</strong>-"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes..." giggled Claude from outside the door as Lovis ignited arrowheads with a Fire spell! Subsequently, Claude began to nock the fire arrows on his Iron Bow and then loose the fire arrows at the few windows that the Old Library had. Unfortunately for the gang and Metodey, all of those windows were situated at the upper storeys of the Old Library. Consequently, before any of them could even begin to consider finding a window to jump out of, Claude had managed to loose a fire arrow through each and every window and thereby start a fire in front of each and every last one of those windows!</p><p>"I hope that we don't get in trouble for burning down the Old Library..." as Aaron, Claude, and her circled around the Old Library and fired into the windows at the back and side as well!</p><p>"Between death or reprimand, I chose reprimand every time..." countered Claude with a shrug.</p><p>"Fair point," agreed Lovis.</p><p>"Regardless, I'm impressed Mark-"</p><p>"Mar<strong>th</strong>!" snapped Aaron.</p><p>"Right, right!" snickered Claude. "I'm impressed though," admitted Claude. "You've got brains and brawn alike!"</p><p>"And you've got aim and wit," complimented Aaron. "Though we're lucky that Lovis was here," added Aaron in a sigh. "Nothing like an extra hand, eh?"</p><p>"D-d-don't put me on the spot like that!" complained Lovis.</p><p>"Regardless, do you mind telling me the story of that guy's beef with you?" asked Claude.</p><p>"Didn't Faris, Maler, and you ambush him in the catacombs or something?" answered Lovis in Aaron's stead.</p><p>"Ambush?" questioned Claude.</p><p>"I admit that it was a preemptive strike..." sighed Aaron. "...but that guy is a cutthroat and sadistic mercenary and <strong>we</strong> were witnesses to him committing a crime," added Aaron. "Also outmatched and outnumbered,"</p><p>"So you did what you had to do," said Claude with a nod of understanding. "Sometimes it be like that,"</p><p>"Unfortunately," agreed Aaron.</p><p>"But I'm guessing that you were in the catacombs to investigate Tomas..." hummed Claude. "...which means that you really are on this case!"</p><p>"Indeed we are," confirmed Lovis. "Unfortunately..."</p><p>"Though it has turned out to be quite the dangerous case, has it not?" noted Claude.</p><p>"Not anymore dangerous than Death Knights from nowhere," snorted Aaron.</p><p>"Is that what you're calling him?" asked Claude.</p><p>"Sure," yawned Aaron.</p><p>"Either way, we should probably skedaddle before the Knights of Seiros arrive to investigate our little conflagration here..." noted Claude.</p><p>"Come by my room later and I'll show you the proof," promised Aaron.</p><p>"Kinky!" snickered Claude.</p><p>"Really?" asked Aaron as Claude skipped off.</p><p>"When did Faris get a tan?" asked Lovis as she watched Claude depart. "Also, why did you involve him?"</p><p>"Well..." began Aaron as Lovis and him departed from the burning Old Library as well. "...I got to ask, do you know about the Agarthans?" questioned Aaron, causing Lovis to cease her departure and stiffen up. "I mean, you brought up their modus operandi of abducting and murdering and replacing people, so..."</p><p>"How do you..." began Lovis in a gulp. "I-"</p><p>"...even if you are, before you are a Agarthan, you will always be one of my classmates," asserted Aaron to Lovis.</p><p>"I, I don't know..." murmured Lovis with a look away and a shiver.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, my real name is Aaron von Hwasser," revealed Aaron, eliciting a gawk from Lovis as he did so.</p><p>"The 10-year-old Conqueror‽" gasped Lovis with an about-face towards Aaron. "Heir Presumptive to House Hwasser and Hero of the Dagda and Brigid War, <em><strong>THAT</strong></em> Aaron von Hwasser‽"</p><p>"Afraid so," admitted Aaron. "All that crap about me being a mercenary is just that, crap..." explained Aaron. "...and yes, that is why Faris calls me Aaron at times. He already knows. I told him to make him feel better about a secret that I knew about him,"</p><p>"That means you're only 15 years old..." noted Lovis. "...you're no older than Cyril and Lysithea!"</p><p>"But enough about me, let's go back to you..." demanded Aaron. "...I am pretty sure that you are at least affiliated with Those Who Slither in the Dark, right?"</p><p>"Is that what you people call us?" asked Lovis with a grimace. "It's so convoluted and long!"</p><p>"You can blame Hubert for that," snorted Aaron as he began to walk once again and waved for Lovis to do the same.</p><p>"D-d-does Hubert-" began Lovis, her face contorting with fear as she stammered.</p><p>"It's <strong>just</strong> me," assured Aaron. "I was able to realize because I already knew how Those Who Slither in the Dark operated and you mentioned that modus operandi," continued Aaron. "I am guessing that you were trying to nudge us in the right direction, right?"</p><p>"Mhm..." confirmed Lovis with a nod.</p><p>"Well then, since we are now both aware of each other's awareness of this subject, let us speak frankly and freely!" insisted Aaron. "We both know that was Solon, not Tomas!" argued Aaron. "So either someone murdered Solon while attempting to murder Tomas..."</p><p>"...or someone was able to identify and murder Solon despite his disguise as Tomas," sighed Lovis. "Honestly, I was hoping and even praying that it was the latter. As I am not comfortable with the idea of someone being able to identify and kill a disguised Agarthan even if, in this case, it was good that they were able to do so,"</p><p>"That is why you took measures to involve as many of us in this investigation as you could..." realized Aaron. "...you were scared, right?" sighed Aaron. "You were afraid that someone is targeting Agarthans and that you would be targeted as well,"</p><p>"Yes..." admitted Lovis with a look away.</p><p>"Lovis, you are and will always be one of our classmates..." began Aaron to Lovis. "...that means that, no matter what or whom you have against you, we will protect and support you," declared Aaron. "It's okay to be afraid, but not of us, alright?"</p><p>"Thank you," sniffed Lovis a teary-eyed Lovis.</p><p>"I can't help but wonder how an Agarthan got into our class, and I must admit that I am suspicious and worried, but you can keep that secret until you are ready to tell it," continued Aaron. "I won't make or pressure you into sharing it,"</p><p>"And I can't help but wonder how a beast..." began Lovis, only to pause and then shake her head. "...I'm sorry, it's a habit, how a Fódlani learned about we Agarthans and our methods," murmured Lovis. "I am also curious about why an up-and-coming noble would disguise himself as a common mercenary," continued Lovis. </p><p>"My father wanted me to suffer as a commoner so that I would be a more ambitious and more ruthless noble," groaned Aaron. "He means well, in his own way and towards the family and I, but..."</p><p>"He sounds like a power-hungry and pretentious prick," admitted Lovis, eliciting a chuckle from Aaron as she did so. "Or, in other words, imperial nobility,"</p><p>"He's kind of a stereotype..." sighed Aaron. "...but he is who he is,"</p><p>"I..." began Lovis as Aaron and her returned to a populated area of Garreg Mach Monastery. "...thank you for trusting me," said Lovis with a small but strong smile.</p><p>"Think nothing of it my friend," insisted Aaron with a smile of his own. "<em>Though I wonder if her fears are warranted</em>..." mused Aaron in his mind as Lovis and him began a comfortable but silent walk. "...<em>is there someone identifying and killing Agarthans</em>?" wondered Aaron, a frown arising onto his face as he did so. "<em>If so</em>, <em>like me</em>, <em>this person is probably a Child of the Earth</em>..." realized Aaron with a blink. "...<em>and is very likely to recognize Lovis' status as an Agarthan by Lovis' hair and skin color</em>!" though Aaron with a clench of his fist and teeth. "<em>Love is probably in danger</em>!"</p><p>"Lovis!"</p><p>"Huh?" uttered Aaron he looked up, relaxing his hands and jaw as he did so. As Aaron did so; he spotted the approach of Anna, Bishara, and Ilona.</p><p>"Mark!" called Ilona again, in-between chews on pretzel bits and munches on tater tots. "Wefoundsomethingout!"</p><p>"Why must she be so verbose only while in the midst of consuming a mouthful of sustenance?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"What," uttered Aaron in response.</p><p>"Why must she speak only when her mouth is full?" reiterated Lovis as Anna, Bishara, and Ilona arrived before Aaron and her.</p><p>"As per usual, my connections did not disappoint!" exclaimed Anna in a laugh. "Whenever you need information gathered or a task accomplished, let it be known that Anna is always the bargain!"</p><p>"B-b-but y-you just b-beat the g-guy up!" complained Bishara. "Y-y-your so-c-called con-n-n-nections had n-nothing to do-"</p><p>"Shut the <strong>FUCK</strong> up!" interjected Anna in a snap.</p><p>"ItseemsthatTomasdiedintheBattalionGuild!" cheered Ilona after Anna's snap on Bishara. "KindaweirdforalibrariantobeattheBatallionGuildatall,muchlesstodiethere,butokay!"</p><p>"At the Batallion Guild, y'say?" hummed Aaron with a rub of his chin. "Well that complicates things,"</p><p>"Are we even allowed to go there yet?" asked Lovis. "And even if we are, don't we need permission from our professor?" noted Lovis.</p><p>"Sh-sh-she h-has a p-point..." agreed Bishara. "...w-w-we d-do not have th-the au-au-authori-ri-rization!"</p><p>"No..." refuted Aaron with a shake of his head.</p><p>"No?" questioned Ilona with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"...we are not allowed to hire a batallion but there is nothing to prevent us from observing them," explained Aaron. "Though of course, if we're not hiring, the Battalion Guild is unlikely to allow us inside to loiter about,"</p><p>"Especially not at the crime scene of a murder," added Anna. "To just allow loitering after a murder, for a business that barters in cutthroats and sellswords to be perfectly honest, would be just as bad for business as inflating the prices after having been caught ripping people off with a scam," noted Anna.</p><p>"I didn't consider the possibility that people would suspect the guild for the murder..." admitted Aaron after Anna's input. "...with that in mind, there is no way that they are going to let just anyone anywhere near the crime scene," sighed Aaron. "As if the crime scene is damaged or tampered with on their watch, people's belief in their culpability and distrust in their honesty will increase!"</p><p>"Sowhatdowedo?" asked Ilona. Subsequently, Ilona swallowed her snacks and then wiped her mouth clean of the crumbs of her treats. "Give up?"</p><p>"We sneak in," answered Aaron and Anna in unison, causing Bishara and Lovis to groan in unison as they did so.</p><p>"At night?" asked Anna of Aaron.</p><p>"Of course," agreed Aaron.</p><p>"It's a late-night date then!" laughed Anna. "Just you and me, <strong>alone</strong>, sneaking around in the town!"</p><p>"J-j-just don't g-g-get caught..." groaned Bishara. "...or cause a scene,"</p><p>"No promises on that second one," snickered Aaron and Anna.</p><p>"W-well..." began Bishara. "...at l-l-least-"</p><p>"Mark!"</p><p>"It's Mar<strong>th</strong>!" hissed Aaron as a girl dressed in Black Eagles garb approached Anna, Bishara, Ilona, Lovis, and him. As the girl neared, Aaron blinked as he recognized the girl as <strong>Dorothea Arnault</strong>! "Oh," uttered Aaron at the sight of Dorothea.</p><p>"Come quick!" begged Dorothea in a bit of a whisper, alerting Aaron as she did so. "Eva, Faris, and Maler are fighting Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra!" cried Dorothea. Immediately, Anna and Bishara gasped at the news. While Ilona just shrugged it off, and Lovis groaned and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Why did you come to me instead of the knights!" hissed Aaron in a whisper and with a look around.</p><p>"Because I am trying to avoid making any sort of legal dispute or public scandal!" answered Dorothea.</p><p>"That's fair..." admitted Aaron. He then exhaled in frustration. "...alright, take me to them!"</p><p>"Thanks!" cheered Dorothea as she began a run off and waved for Aaron to follow.</p><p>"Your father may show up soon, so Bishara..." began Aaron without continuing any further as Bishara nodded in approval and understanding. "...in the meanwhile, Anna, could you get me a lab kit for tonight?" requested Aaron.</p><p>"Absolutely!" agreed Anna. She then frowned. "Though..."</p><p>"I'll reimburse you for the money and time of course," chuckled Aaron.</p><p>"...it's no problem!" giggled Anna at the thought of reimbursement.</p><p>"Ilona and Lovis, please keep watch over Anna!" begged Aaron as Bishara and him ran to catch up to and follow Dorothea.</p><p>"I don't need babysitters!" complained Anna as Aaron and Bishara left.</p><p>"B-b-busy day t-today, huh?" chuckled Bishara as Aaron equipped the Unarmed Combat skill and re-classed from an Armored Knight into a Mage! However, because he had not yet had the chance to change his clothes since before his attendance of class, he was still dressed in his Officer's Academy uniform.</p><p>"You have no idea..." groaned Aaron as Dorothea brought Bishara and him into a forest inside of Garreg Mach Monastery but outside of the Officer's Academy. Not long after, Dorothea led Aaron and Bishara to the peak of 1 of a pair of hills which were separated from one another by a ravine. Both of the hills were grassy yet rocky as well, while the ravine was flowery as well as grassy and rocky. From atop the hill, Aaron could see Edelgard and Faris circling one another with Rapiers in hand! He also could see an Iron Bow-wielding Maler cartwheeling in midair in order to dodge a Miasma Δ from Hubert, and Eva bobbing and weaving around Petra's attempts to stab her with an Iron Sword! "...you have got to be kidding me!" snapped Aaron at the sight of Eva, Faris, and Maler in an actual and serious fight against Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra! Immediately afterward, Aaron left off the peak and into the ravine! "Stop it!" demanded Aaron as he landed between Edelgard and Faris and then cast a Wind spell in order to discharge an airy and full-body explosion from himself! Needless to say, both Edelgard and Faris were blown away by the explosion and thus separated from one another.</p><p>"The hell Mark‽" complained Eva as she used an Iron Gauntlet to backhand aside the blade of Petra's Iron Sword and then jabbed her other Iron Gauntlet at Petra's face; however, Petra leaned her head aside of the jab and then backwardly leapt away from Eva. "Fast girl..." chuckled Eva at the sight of Petra's dodge and retreat.</p><p>"First of all, it's Mar<strong>th</strong>!" corrected Aaron as he cast another Wind spell, halved the Wind spell, and then shaped the Wind spell into a pair of miniature tornadoes which each emerged from 1 of his palms! Subsequently, both Hubert and Maler were hit and then hurtled into the air by 1 of the miniature tornadoes! "Second of all, <strong>THAT'S MY LINE DAMN IT</strong>!" snapped Aaron as Petra charged towards Eva, only to cross blades with Bishara as Bishara arrived onto the scene and cut her off! Immediately afterward, Bishara disarmed and dropped Petra just by using her brute strength to knock both the Iron Blade out of Petra's hands and Petra onto the ground!</p><p>"That was my fight!" complained Eva at Bishara as Petra growled at being dispatched so casually and quickly but then calmed herself with a sigh.</p><p>"Get out of the way Marth!" demanded Faris as Edelgard, Hubert, Maler, and him recovered and stood up. "This has nothing to do with you!"</p><p>"My classmates dueling their housemates most certainly does have something to do with me!" argued Aaron. As he did so, Maler dropped his Iron Bow and then grabbed his Hand Axes! "Don't you dare!" demanded Aaron as Maler handlessly cracked his neck just by moving it from side to side and then smiled. Immediately afterward, Maler charged Aaron while swinging his Hand Axes in a circle overhead! As Maler rushed Aaron with abandon and glee, Edelgard and Faris nodded at one another and then rushed towards Aaron as well!</p><p>"D-d-damn..." began Bishara as Eva followed Maler's example as well by charging and then punching at Bishara! As Eva assailed Bishara with a barrage of punches, Bishara began to back away from Eva in order to both evade most of the punches and leave herself enough room to slash aside the rest of the punches with her Iron Sword. However, not long after, Bishara noticed Petra approaching her from behind. In response, Bishara ceased her retreat and then dodged a punch with a lean instead of knocking aside the punch with a slash. Bishara then stepped into a diagonal and wide slash, forcing Eva to backwardly leap away. Subsequently, Bishara backflipped over a jump kick that Petra had aimed at her back and then landed into a crouch just as Eva charged forward and Petra was turning around.</p><p>"Alright then..." grumbled Aaron as Maler came at him chopping with the Hand Axes! After taking a deep breath, Aaron karate chopped Maler's wrists while Maler was beginning one chop and finishing his other chop! Immediately afterward, after his karate chops knocked aside Maler's arms, Aaron booted Maler in the chest and discharged a Wind spell from his boot's sole as he did so! As such, Maler was blown into the air and over Edelgard and Faris just as Edelgard and Faris reached Aaron! "...<strong>HAVE IT YOUR WAY</strong>!" screamed Aaron as Edelgard assaulted him with a slash and Faris attacked him with a thrust. In an instant, Aaron enchanted himself with his Wind spell in order to shield his arms with a gale! Aaron then blocked Edelgard's slash with his left arm, getting his feet embedded into the ground by the slash's force as he did so, and used his right hand to grab and thus stop Faris' thrust! With a pull and then release of Faris' Rapier, Aaron tossed Faris into the air and over his head! Aaron then dispelled his enchantment in order to release the Wind spell as another explosion; and by doing so, Aaron blocked another slash from Edelgard and knocked Edelgard into a haphazard roll away!</p><p>"...i-i-i-it," finished Bishara as she braced herself and then used her left arm to block a kick from Petra! Immediately afterward, Bishara grabbed Petra's leg and then tightened her grasp on Petra's leg as she pirouette and thereby swung Petra at an incoming Eva! However, Eva ducked under Petra and then rose into an uppercut at Bishara! Yet Bishara managed to restart the pirouette in time to deflect the uppercut by swinging Petra into Eva's Iron Gauntlet! Unfortunately, before Bishara could restart the pirouette again, Petra kicked out of Bishara's grasp. Petra then hurtled across the air until she straightened herself into a landing and skid on her feet. By this point; Eva was blitzing Bishara with crosses, hooks, jabs, and uppercuts! Eva's punches were so fast and seamless that Bishara was forced to brace her Iron Sword's blade with her free hand and shield herself from Eva's punches. Consequently, Bishara was focused on Eva and her top. In response to this, Petra ambushed Bishara with a leg sweep which knocked Bishara into a backward fall! Immediately, Eva capitalized on Bishara's fall by throwing a haymaker punch at Bishara! Yet, as Eva assaulted Bishara with the overheard punch, Bishara grabbed Eva's arm and then used her fall and grab to judo throw Eva! As soon as Eva hit the ground, the air was knocked out of Eva's lungs and Bishara rolled onto all-fours. Bishara then arose into a crouch and blocked a boot with a cross of her arms! As Petra followed the boot with a roundhouse kick, Bishara ducked under the kick by dropping onto all-fours and then leapfrogged away from Petra and back onto her feet!</p><p>"Are you even trying?" questioned Aaron as Maler spun across the ground and towards Aaron in a spinning top-like manner. As Maler did so, Maler assaulted Aaron with a whirl of Hand Axe slashes! However, Aaron just grabbed Maler's wrist with a hand and palm struck Maler's shoulder as he did so in order to both seize and stop Maler at the same time!</p><p>"Just having fun!" admitted Maler as Aaron swung him into a toss onto the ground. Subsequently, Aaron blitz Edelgard in the middle of Edelgard's charge and slash at him. By doing so, Aaron was able to backhand Edelgard's wrist and thereby deflected Edelgard's slash via swatting aside Edelgard's arm. Aaron then just punched Edelgard in the face, knocking Edelgard flat onto her ass as he did so.</p><p>"Come on guys..." complained Aaron as he crouched as low as he could in order to duck under a Miasma Δ. As Aaron did so, he prevented the Miasma Δ from homing on him by resisting the dark magic that constituted the Miasma Δ. "...stop it!" demanded Aaron as he arose from his crouch in time to be met by Faris! As Faris slashed and thrust at him, Aaron backed away fast enough to remain out the slashes and thrusts' reach! Aaron then cast a Wind spell around his right hand before using his right hand to catch another Miasma Δ from Hubert! Before the Miasma Δ was able to corrode the Wind spell, Aaron broke the blade of Faris' Rapier by punching through the blade via using the Miasma Δ as a boxing glove! Subsequently, as his Miasma Δ-covered fist punched through the Rapier's blade, Aaron slammed the Miasma Δ into Faris' chest!!</p><p>"Gak!" cried Faris as the Miasma Δ exploded from the impact and launched him away! However, in mid-launch, Faris backflipped into a landing and skid on his feet. Faris then burst into a sprint towards Aaron just as Edelgard was charging Aaron once again. Aaron grimaced at the fact that he was caught in a pincer attack by Edelgard and Faris and then scowled. "Have at thee!" laughed Faris as he lunged into a overhead punch at Aaron! In response, Aaron ducked under the punch and then transitioned from his duck into a handstand in order to evade a thrust from Edelgard. Aaron then break-dance spun with his hands in order to kick Faris in the face and then transition into a leg sweeping Edelgard! Immediately afterward, Aaron pushed himself off the ground and into a rise into the air! "What the fu-" was all Faris got to say as Aaron landed atop his shoulders, seized Faris' head with his thighs, and then backflipped Faris and him in a manner that dropped him onto his knees but Faris onto his face!</p><p>"You're not making this easy for us..." complained Edelgard as Aaron and her stood up. Aaron chuckled at the complaint and then cast and reshaped a Wind spell into an airy longsword!</p><p>"No more games," asserted Aaron as he leapt away from a rising Faris. As soon as Aaron landed, Edelgard and Maler charged! At the same time, Hubert chuckled and then slung another Miasma Δ at Aaron! As Maler came in swinging a Hand Axe, Aaron hooked the Hand Axe with the tip of his airy longsword's blade and then swung his airy longsword at an angle which yanked the Hand Axe out of Maler's hand! Aaron then blew Maler away by hitting Maler with the air longsword before crossing blades with Edelgard! With a push and a step, Aaron knocked Edelgard into a backward skid away from him and then spun into a horizontal slash which bisected the Miasma Δ! After the Miasma Δ was cut in half, Aaron continued his spin in order to clash and cross blades with Faris! Instead of overpowering Faris as he overpowered Edelgard, Aaron relented and stepped back as Faris pushed and stepped in expectation that Aaron would do the same. By doing so, Aaron caused Faris to stumble and trip past him and thus gave himself space and time to deflect a thrust from Edelgard by swatting aside the blade of Edelgard's Rapier. Aaron then blew away Edelgard by hitting Edelgarde's chest with the blade of his airy longsword! As this occurred, Hubert began to prepare another Miasma Δ and Faris resumed his attack on Aaron. But Aaron ducked under a slash from Faris and then retreated away from Faris and towards Hubert.</p><p>"It was only a matter of time I suppose..." sighed Hubert an instant before Aaron booted him in the face!</p><p>"<em>Damn she's got some nice legs</em>..." mentally noted Bishara as Petra assaulted her with a flurry of kicks. As Petra's feet and legs lashed towards her like a whip, Bishara dodged them in an effective if frantic manner while eyeing their curves. Eventually, Bishara raised her Iron Sword like a shield and then stepped into a block of a roundhouse kick from Petra. Bishara then maneuvered from the block into slamming the flat of her Iron Sword's blade into Petra's face! As Petra was hit and knocked onto her butt, Eva charged into and rejoined the fight! Without hesitation, Eva leapt over Petra and into a punch which struck the flat of Bishara's Iron Sword yet knocked Bishara into a backward skid away. Eva lowered herself as she marched towards and punched at Bishara, hitting Bishara's right hand as she did so and thereby knocking the Iron Sword out of Bishara's hand! "...<em>shit</em>!" thought Bishara as Eva followed the disarm with another punch! In response, Bishara backed up into a sidestep around Eva's punch and then sprinted into clothes-lining Eva with her left arm's bicep!</p><p>"I will prevail!" declared Edelgard as she assaulted Aaron with a barrage of slashes!</p><p>"Don't hold back!" demanded Faris as he assailed Aaron with a barrage of thrusts!</p><p>"Yay!" cheered Maler as he just quickly and randomly chopped at Aaron with his remaining Hand Axe.</p><p>"Why are we even fighting‽" questioned Aaron as he blocked a slash and then maneuvered the block into a parry of a thrust. Aaron then kicked aside a chop before using the kick's momentum to deflect a slash with a slash. Immediately afterward, Aaron began to back away as he blocked attack after attack after attack from his 3 opponents! "Okay..." decided Aaron an instant before he dispelled his Wind spell; as he did so, his airy longsword exploded into a gale which blew Edelgard, Faris, and Maler into backward skids. Immediately afterward, Aaron cast another Wind spell while also crouching and place his palms onto the ground. By doing so, Aaron blasted the ground with a gale and thereby blew a billow of dirt at Edelgard, Faris, and Maler!</p><p>"Huh?" uttered Edelgard as her eyes were sprayed with dirt and her vision was obscured by the dirt. Before Edelgard had the chance to clean the dirt out her eyes, Aaron leapt into a roundhouse kick and slammed the roundhouse kick into the side of Edelgard's head! Immediately afterward, Aaron landed into a crouch and then rose into a uppercut which struck Faris in the jaw! Lastly, Aaron stepped into and threw a haymaker punch which impacted against Maler's face!</p><p>"That's enough!" asserted Aaron in-between deep and ragged gasps for air as Edelgard, Eva, Faris, Hubert, Maler, and Petra got up, groaned, and rubbed their respective bruises. "What in the world was this about either way?" asked Aaron as an exhausted Bishara rejoined his side.</p><p>"It was a fight to first blood to settle a dispute," answered Faris in a chuckle. Faris then stretched his limbs and yawned. "Eva joined Maler and I in calling Edelgard and Hubert out here to get Hubert to stop sneaking into and stealing things from my room," explained Faris.</p><p>"Eva, really?" asked Aaron with a look at Eva. "I expect this from Faris and Maler, but you?"</p><p>"Sorry..." laughed Eva as she stretched as well. "...they promised me a good brawl!"</p><p>"I will not be-"</p><p>"Yes, yes!" interjected Faris, cutting and pissing off Edelgard as he did so. "We know how you will not be dissuaded or halted and yada yada blah blah blah!" yawned Faris while strike exaggerated and melodramatic poses.</p><p>"Oh shut up," huffed Edelgard at Feris.</p><p>"Hmm..." hummed Hubert in a dark and foreboding manner while glaring at Faris with a stink eye. "...perhaps-"</p><p>"Don't even think about it!" hissed Aaron at Hubert.</p><p>"Now what do you believe that I was considering?" chuckled Hubris in a sardonic tone of voice.</p><p>"Now all of this was childish and reckless!" scolded Aaron with a look of disappointment and frustration at Edelgard, Eva, Faris, Hubert, Maler, and Petra. "Y'all could have gotten hurt or even killed!"</p><p>"I am with regret," sighed Petra.</p><p>"It would have <em>fine</em>," snorted Faris with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>"Magic and weapons are not toys!" shouted Aaron in warning. "And combat is not a game!"</p><p>"Stop being such a Seteth!" complained Eva.</p><p>"It would appear that, while your combat abilities are masterful, your leadership skills are not quite as perfected..." chuckled Hubert.</p><p>"Shut the <strong>FUCK</strong> up!" snapped Bishara, Eva, and Faris at Hubert. Befuddling and silencing Hubert as they did so. Maler; on the other hand; just puffed his cheeks, narrowed his eyes, and stuck his tongue at Hubert.</p><p>"Your charisma is not as lacking as your leadership it seems..." mused Hubert.</p><p>"Regardless, this dispute is between Faris and I..." asserted Edelgard to Aaron. "...and I would appreciate it if you did not intervene in our matters,"</p><p>"Any dispute or matter that involves arms and magic being used against my classmates..." began Aaron in a calm but dark and serious tone of voice. "...is a dispute or matter that I will intervene in and put a stop to!" asserted Aaron. "And I will not be dissuaded or halted from doing so!"</p><p>"Settling this with a duel was not even my idea!" argued Edelgard.</p><p>"Yes it was," noted Faris.</p><p>"Settling this with a 3-on-3 brawl was not my idea..." corrected Edelgard in a grumble.</p><p>"That one was Eva's!" admitted Faris.</p><p>"You promised me a brawl so I got my brawl!" huffed Eva.</p><p>"I should have settled this earlier today..." sighed Aaron. "...oh well. It's not too late to settle it now," noted Aaron. He then eyed Edelgard and Hubert. "You do not have the right to invade Faris' room and take his possessions or valuables," growled Aaron at the duo. "If you do so again, I will be going to the Knights of Seiros and making this public, do you understand‽"</p><p>"He is keeping my brother from me!" cried Edelgard. As she did so, Aaron grimaced and then looked away.</p><p>"This funny," chuckled Maler.</p><p>"How is this funny‽" snapped Edelgard at Maler.</p><p>"Cuz you're a biyatch!" retorted Faris.</p><p>"I am sick and tired of your insolence!" growled Edelgard at Faris. "If you have a problem with me-"</p><p>"My problem is that you won't leave well enough alone and then try to act like you're the victim when people get mad at you for it!" snapped Faris. "Everything is <strong>NOT</strong> about <strong>YOU</strong> Edelgard!" continued Faris in a snarl. "Traugott's life! Is not! About! You!"</p><p>"I'm not trying to control him!" insisted Edelgard. "I just want to be with him!" sighed Edelgard. "He is the only person that I have left..."</p><p>"Edelgard..." began Faris...</p><p> </p><p>...in a <strong>growl</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>"I am your <strong>cousin</strong>!" growled Faris at Edelgard. He then wave his hand at Hubert. "And Hubert has been with you since you were a child!" added Faris. "And Petra would be more than willing to be friends with you if Hubert and you treated her as anything more than a vassal!" snapped Faris.</p><p>"It true," confirmed Petra with a nod.</p><p>"You don't have anyone because you don't open up to anyone!" accused Faris with a point at Edelgard. "You're alone because you chose to be alone, because you chose to push everyone away, and because you chose to put your ideals above people!" argued Faris.</p><p>"I do what I must..." insisted Edelgard.</p><p>"You do what you <strong>want</strong>," corrected Faris. "There is always a <strong>choice</strong>!" insisted Faris. "Choosing to not acknowledge or risk taking the choices that you have does not make those choices not exist!" continued Faris.</p><p>"But if those choices aren't the right choice..." argued Edelgard with a steely gaze. "...if those choices are wrong, should they not be forsaken and ignored?" asked Edelgard. "I could chose to abandon my dreams and ideals, but to do so would be to abandon the many people whom I could save by following through with my dreams and ideals!" continued Edelgard. "I can't just give up, I can't just walk away, when there is so much good to be lost by doing so!"</p><p>"You always consider the choices that others present to you to be wrong without ever considering if the choices that you have presented to yourself to be wrong..." huffed Faris at Edelgard's retort. "...you did not even consider the possibility that you are making the wrong choices, did you?"</p><p>"I have considered and thought on my choices far harder and way longer than you could ever know..." asserted Edelgard.</p><p>"In the dungeons of Enbarr..." asked Aaron, shocking Edelgard and Hubert as he did so. "...where you sat alone with nobody and nothing but the rats for company?" questioned Aaron.</p><p>"How do you..." asked Edelgard in a gasp.</p><p>"Huddled up in a corner, hearing the madness or pain in the voices of your siblings, and waiting to see if you would succumb as well?" continued Aaron in a murmur. "All the while, blaming the Crests that others wanted to implant into you and the Goddess that inspired mankind's obsession with them?" sighed Aaron.</p><p>"You're awfully informed..." growled Hubert while glaring at Faris.</p><p>"I didn't say shit!" insisted Faris.</p><p>"I am well aware of what Those Who Slither in the Dark have done to you," admitted Aaron</p><p>"Those Who Slither in the Dark?" questioned Bishara, Eva, and Petra.</p><p>"Do not concern yourself with this business!" hissed Hubert at Bishara, Eva, and Petra.</p><p>"Fuck you, I concern myself with what whatever I please!" huffed Eva.</p><p>"The Adrestian nobles believed the Adrestian Empire's sovereign had to have the Crest of Seiros and supported Those Who Slither in the Dark's experiments because they promised a Crest-bearing sovereign to them..." proceeded Aaron with regard for Eva and Hubert's argument. "...they believed that the ends justified the means and so they did not care how many people died or suffered for their Crest-bearing sovereign," mused Aaron. "And just like them, you believe that the end of your ideal will justify any means that you use to reach your ideal," noted Aaron. "And just like them, you intend to sacrifice and throw away others in pursuit of your ideal,"</p><p>"I am not like them," asserted Edelgard. "Those fools believed in the Crests and the favor of the Goddess more than their own humanity!" argued Edelgard. "They believed in the power of their idol rather than in the power of their fellow man, they sacrificed and threw away for their own gain rather than for their people!" declared Edelgard.</p><p>"There is no difference between believing in the Goddess and believing in humanity," asserted Aaron.</p><p>"What?" uttered Edelgard, confused.</p><p>"You can believe in the Goddess all you want, but that will not make the Goddess descend from the heavens to save you in your time of need..." declared Aaron, discomforting Eva as he did so. "...just like you can believe in humanity all you want, but that won't stop a brigand from cutting you down and then looting your corpse," added Aaron. "Belief in the Goddess and belief in humanity are no different from one another, both of them are faith and <strong>just</strong> faith alone. They affect nothing in the world and change nothing in the world,"</p><p>"I did not know that you had such a bleak outlook on life," whistled Faris.</p><p>"Humans do not need gods and we don't need other humans either," continued Aaron. "But it's nice to have them at our side or even just in our hearts," asserted Aaron. "I understand your grudge with crests and nobles, albeit crests are inanimate and insentient objects that can not be responsible for anything so you should really just be angry with the nobles and the nobles alone, but your grudge against the Church is childish and foolish," huffed Aaron. " People's faith in the Goddess is no different than your faith in humanity, unfounded and useless,"</p><p>"You have a lot to say about things that have never been said to you," retorted Edelgard. "I don't remember mentioning a grudge against the Church to you,"</p><p>"But you <strong>do</strong> have one," huffed Aaron.</p><p>"On what basis do you make that claim?" grumbled Edelgard.</p><p>"Don't feel bad Hresvelg..." snickered Faris.</p><p>"Don't you start that again!" complained Edelgard.</p><p>"...a lot of people are just open books to Aaron!" cheered Faris...</p><p> </p><p>...and then he blinked at what he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," swore Faris. As he did so, Maler blinked and then facepalmed. Yes, <strong>Maler</strong>, facepalmed.</p><p>"Aaron von Hwasser," realized Hubert with a blink of his own and then a smirk. "That neatly explains everything,"</p><p>"The 10-year-old Conqueror?" questioned Edelgard.</p><p>"It would appear so..." answered Hubert. "...the coward that refused to champion the Empire's retaliation against Dagda is before us," chuckled Hubert. As he did so, he eyed Petra.</p><p>"I'm sorry," apologized Faris to Aaron.</p><p>"Ugh," groaned Aaron.</p><p>"I be giving thanks," said Petra to Aaron with a bow and smile. "Happy that care for Brigid was given, though wish others' care was given too,"</p><p>"Considering its accomplishments during and command of the Dagda and Brigid War, I assume that House Hwasser has a lot of strings attached to the Imperial Army..." mused Edelgard, her voice growing sterner and stronger as her command and knowledge of the situation grew. "...and that you have been pulling those strings in order to keep up to date on the Imperial Army's activities and ambitions!  All this time, you've known a lot more than you've let on or <strong>should</strong>!"</p><p>"<em>You have no idea how much I know</em>..." thought Aaron in a mental groan. "...<em>but that doesn't matter because I have implied that I know more than what Hubert and her are comfortable with me knowing and so now Hubert and her are probably going to fear my knowledge and treat me as a threat in need of elimination</em>," mused Aaron while frowning in silence. "<em>You would think that</em>, <em>since I have foreknowledge of everything that can and will occur</em>, <em>that I would be in perfect control of any situation that I get myself in</em>..." noted Aaron. "...<em>but I lost control at my birth and have yet to regain it even while knowing how many people feels and what many people have planned</em>. <em>Though</em>, <em>I guess in part</em>, <em>I have squandered my foreknowledge by accidentally hinting at it too many times and trying to dissuade threats rather than eliminate threats</em>," admitted Aaron with a shake of his head.</p><p>"So our class president, our Mark, is that heir to House Hwasser‽" asked Eva in a gasp. "The boy that commanded and fought in a war at the tender age of <strong>10</strong>‽" continued Eva. "Well then, I guess that explains his intelligence and power and skill..."</p><p>"I am Aaron von Hwasser..." admitted Aaron in a sigh. "...though do not be mistaken, I had to command and fight because my father was too sick to do so at the time and my older siblings were neither mentally nor physically able to do so," argued Aaron. "It was less that I was amazing for stepping up and taking command and more that I just did what I had to do," explained Aaron.</p><p>"The fact that you could command at all though..." countered Eva with a frown. "...as a 10-year-old of all things!"</p><p>"<em>Mentally</em>, <em>I was <strong>34</strong> at that time even if I was only physically 10</em>..." is what Aaron wanted to say, but knew that he could not. After all, there was no way for him to explain Hel and Yato and Zenith to those before him. "...<em>or perhaps I was still just mentally 24</em>. <em>After all</em>, <em>throughout these 15 years that I have lived in Fódlan</em>, <em>I do not believe that I have grown in mental age</em>," thought Aaron.</p><p>"Not to mention <strong>fight</strong>," added Faris.</p><p>"<em>It's not hard to fight</em>, <em>even as a 10-year-old</em>, <em>when your Crest allows you to access the athletic and magical abilities of someone who has killed both an immortal and invulnerable king and a <strong>FIRST DRAGON</strong> of all things</em>!" thought Aaron in a dismissive huff. "<em>And I suspect that my crest also provides me with a Breidablik and the Yato's power as well</em>..." theorized Aaron.</p><p>"Let's go," decided Maler as he walked off and waved for his classmates to follow.</p><p>"Well..." chuckled Faris as Maler departed. "...you heard the man!"</p><p>"Wait!" called Edelgard as Faris and Maler skipped off. "We're not done here!" insisted Edelgard; to no avail, as Faris and Maler ignored her and even started to both skip hand-to-hand <strong>just</strong> to mock and spite Edelgard <strong>and</strong> shoot Edelgard a birdy with their free hands.</p><p>"It would appear that, while your combat abilities are masterful, your leadership skills are not quite as perfected..." chuckled Eva at Edelgard, eliciting a growl from Edelgard and Hubert as she did so. "Good luck with Hresvelg, <strong>Mark</strong>..." coo'ed Eva as she departed as well.</p><p>"It's Mar<strong>th</strong>!" complained Aaron with a shake of his fist at the departing Eva. "But thanks," added Aaron, earning himself a smile from Eva as he did so.</p><p>"Lady Edelgard..." began Hubert before he lowered his voice and then whispered something into Edelgard's ear. Subsequently, Edelgard nodded in agreement. Or, perhaps, approval? Regardless, it alerted Aaron and unnerved Bishara.</p><p>"Even before I learned about your identity, I had wanted to recruit you to my cause..." declared Edelgard to Aaron. "...you are brilliant and powerful beyond compare, even while living and masquerading as a commoner rather than a noble, and you always had an air of competence and efficiency," continued Edelgard.</p><p>"<em>Do you have any idea how many people have died under my command</em>?" grumbled Aaron in his mind. "<em>Catriona does</em>," mentally noted Aaron in a bitter tone of voice. "<em>Competent and efficient my ass</em>, <em>I am still nowhere near the <strong>actual</strong> Mark</em>!"</p><p>"More than anything, what I want is to liberate and save the people of Fódlan..." asserted Edelgard to Aaron. "...but I can not and will not be able to do that by myself," admitted Edelgard. "So I ask of you, no, I <strong>beg</strong> of you..." continued Edelgard. "...help me, support me, and <strong>trust</strong> me!" requested Edelgard.</p><p>"<em>To help</em>, <em>support</em>, <em>and trust Edelgard is a huge risk</em>..." mused Aaron in his mind. "...<em>I can neutralize the threat that she poses to me just by informing Lady Rhea of her actions so far and warning Lady Rhea of her intentions</em>," noted Aaron. "<em>But Edelgard is not evil per se</em>, <em>she is desperate and misguided</em>..." decided Aaron. "...<em>if I can relieve her of her desperation and serve as her guidance</em>, <em>perhaps I can prevent her from committing any atrocities and crimes</em>," considered Aaron. "<em>It is</em>, <em>without a shadow of a doubt</em>, <em>ethically and physically safer to work against her rather with her</em>," decided Aaron. "<em>But it's also</em>, <em>from a moral standpoint</em>, <em>cowardly to do so</em>!" internally sighed Aaron. "<em>Edelgard doesn't need a Byleth that fights and leads for her</em>, <em>or a Hubert that encourages her ambition but also enables her villainy</em>! <em>She needs someone to keep her ethical and moral without discouragement or hindrance</em>," surmised Aaron.</p><p>"Before <strong>anything</strong>, we need to remove your artificial Crest of Flames so that we can restore your lifespan," asserted Aaron to Edelgard, surprising Edelgard and Hubert with his knowledge as he did so.</p><p>"Sh-sh-she has the Cr-Crest of <em><strong>WHAT</strong></em>‽" exclaimed Bishara.</p><p>"We can't have you resorting to hasty and questionable means just because you feel that you do not have time for the saner but slower methods," continued Aaron. "Because I will NOT be tolerating belligerence and murder, <em><strong>DO YOU UNDERSTAND</strong></em>?" warned Aaron.</p><p>"Check your tone," demanded Hubert.</p><p>"No," refused Aaron.</p><p>"How do you even..." began Edelgard, only to stop. "...is that even possible?" questioned Edelgard.</p><p>"I can and <strong>will</strong> have it done so long as you consent to having it done," promised Aaron. "You have my word as Aaron von Hwasser, heir to House Hwasser and hero of the Dagda and Brigid War!"</p><p>"Why should we trust you?" huffed Hubert.</p><p>"Because you want <strong>me</strong> to trust <strong>you</strong>," huffed Aaron back. "Trust goes <strong>both</strong> ways!" insisted Aaron. "I will trust that you have good intentions for Fódlan and its people and that you will only do what you <strong>must</strong> rather than what you <strong>want</strong>," promised Aaron. "And I will help and support your attempts to liberate and save the people from the caste system and tyranny of the Crest-bearers and nobility," added Aaron. "In exchange, I expect you both to not resist my attempts to keep you assholes in line," demanded Aaron.</p><p>"In line with <strong>what</strong>?" questioned Edelgard.</p><p>"In line with decency, ethics, and morality!" answered Aaron, earning himself a roll of the eyes and snort from Hubert. "I am not going to promote or tolerate belligerence and murder so I will do my best to help you accomplish your goals without resorting to either of them," explained Aaron.</p><p>"Hmm..." hummed Edelgard with crossed arms and a unflinching gaze. "...<strong>if</strong> you can remove the Crest of Flames and restore my lifespan, I can accept this offer," agreed Edelgard.</p><p>"Then I will," agreed Aaron in turn. "Unless you commit yourself to evil that is," warned Aaron.</p><p>"Evil?" huffed Hubert. "Really?" sighed Hubert. "And you call <strong>us</strong> childish?"</p><p>"Evil and good <strong>does</strong> exist..." asserted Aaron. "...and you had best keep that in mind whenever you make a decision or start a plan," warned Aaron. "Cuz I will be listening out and I will not pardon you anymore than you intend to pardon Those Who Slither in the Dark,"</p><p>"How arrogant of you to assume you should be pardoning the princess instead of the other way around," snorted Hubert.</p><p>"It is arrogant of me," admitted Aaron. "Though I am just being honest about my expectations and intentions, because you asked me to trust you, so I trust you to hear them out without throwing a hissy fit because I dared to speak of them to you,"</p><p>"That is not exactly the kind of trust that I was after..." complained Edelgard. "...but I guess that it's trust all the same," relented Edelgard. "Regardless, if you truly intend to do what you say, thank you Aaron,"</p><p>"Don't thank me yet," groaned Aaron as he about-faced away from Edelgard and Hubert and then noticed that Dorothea was still at the hill top and watching. Thankfully, the hill top was too high up for Dorothea to hear anything with clarity. "Save that for after I've fulfilled my side of our agreement," requested Aaron as he departed and waved for Bishara to follow. Subsequently; Bishara bowed to Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra and then followed after Aaron.</p><p>"I d-did not understand more th-than h-half of th-th-th-that," admitted Bishara as Aaron and her crossed the ravine and walked up the hill where Dorothea was awaiting them. "B-belligerence and murd-d-d-der, the Crest o-of Flames, E-E-E-delg-gard in a d-dungeon, grudges against th-th-the Church, Those Who Slither in the Dark..." murmured Bishara as she recounted the conversation. "...all of that felt <strong>dangerous</strong> and wr-wrong!" complained Bishara. "Just wh-what is going on, Mark?" questioned Bishara.</p><p>"It's complicated," groaned Aaron. "Though, if you want to know, I will fill you in because you are likely to be pulled into it," offered Aaron.</p><p>"Please do," begged Bishara. "N-n-not knowing wh-what i-is g-g-g-goin on i-is uncomforta-ta-ta-ta-table," sighed Bishara just as Aaron and her reached Dorothea.</p><p>"Not exactly the kind of intervention that I was hoping for..." admitted Dorothea as Aaron and Bishara neared her. "...but thank you nonetheless," sighed Dorothea in relief. "I was scared they were going to kill each other,"</p><p>"No problem," grunted Aaron with a roll of his shoulder and then a stretch of his limbs. "Thank you for looking after my classmates," added Aaron. "Eva, Faris, and Maler can definitely be a handful at times..."</p><p>"No problem as well..." chimed Dorothea. She then smirked... "...<strong>Aaron</strong>," ...and winked.</p><p>"<em>God damn it</em>," thought Aaron as Dorothea proved me, the almighty and all-knowing narrator, wrong. How dare she!</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't intend to share that information with everyone and their grandma..." chuckled Dorothea. "...though if you don't mind, perhaps we can-"</p><p>"Dorothea..." interjected Bishara in a huff. "...f-f-father is c-coming," said Bishara.</p><p>"Oh," uttered Dorothea with a blink. "And Mark is your fake beau, huh?" questioned Bishara.</p><p>"Yup," confirmed Aaron.</p><p>"That man..." growled Dorothea. "...you should not have to do this Bishara," asserted Dorothea. "In fact, you should not do this at all!" insisted Dorothea.</p><p>"Y-y-yes, but-"</p><p>"No buts!" hissed Dorothea. She then grabbed Bishara by hooking arms with Bishara. "You're coming with me girl!" decided Dorothea. "And if your father comes along and questions why you aren't hitched yet, I'll chase and tell him off myself!"</p><p>"A-A-Aaron, h-help!" cried Bishara as Dorothea dragged Bishara off. Aaron chuckled as Bishara and Dorothea left and then smiled at Dorothea's priorities.</p><p>"Gals before hoes, huh?" murmured Aaron with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well I have work to do..." remembered Aaron. He then departed in the opposite direction of Bishara and Dorothea, leaving Bishara in Dorothea's hands as he did so.</p><hr/><p>"Hey uncle!" called Aaron as he entered Professor Hanneman's office.</p><p>"Don't you hey uncle me after stealing one of my devices and using it for only the Goddess knows what!" complained Hanneman in a snap. Aaron giggled at Hanneman's piqued and then smiled. "This is no laughing matter!" insisted Hanneman. "That device is not a toy!"</p><p>"I have it here," said Aaron as he pulled out and returned the device to Hanneman. "Though I was not playing with it," argued Aaron. "I was using it for an important matter,"</p><p>"An important matter?" asked Hanneman.</p><p>"Yes uncle," confirmed Aaron with a nod.</p><p>"What could possibly be more important than my crest research?" asked Hanneman.</p><p>"<strong>My</strong> crest research," answered Aaron.</p><p>"Get your own devices for your own crest research!" insisted Hanneman. "Though, now that you mention it, how has your research been coming along?" asked Hanneman. "Have you discovered why your Major Crest of Indech is different enough from my Minor Crest of Indech to be a different crest altogether?" inquired Hanneman.</p><p>"I am afraid that I am going to have to abandon that research for research of greater importance," admitted Aaron.</p><p>"Excuse me‽" exclaimed Hanneman. "You have found a subject more fascinating and important than a Major Crest that is different and distinct from other Major and Minor Crests of its kind?" questioned Hanneman.</p><p>"The detrimental effects of having more than 1 Crest and how to remove 1 of those Crests in order to negate those detrimental effects," explained Aaron.</p><p>"Are you implying that you have met someone with more than 1 Crest‽" gasped Hanneman.</p><p>"I am implying that I have met <strong>2</strong> people with more than 1 Crest!" snickered Aaron.</p><p>"<strong>TWO</strong>‽" screamed Hanneman.</p><p>"Yes!" confirmed Aaron. "Two!"</p><p>"That is spectacular news!" cheered Hanneman.</p><p>"Aren't I your favorite nephew?" giggled Aaron.</p><p>"No I love you all the same," refuted Hanneman.</p><p>"Aww..." complained Aaron in a halfhearted and joking manner.</p><p>"Now who are these fine specimens?" asked Hanneman.</p><p>"Edelgard von Hresvelg and Lysithea von Ordelia," answered Aaron.</p><p>"The Princess of the Adrestrian Empire and the Heiress to House Ordelia‽" gasped Hanneman. "What awful luck that we have!" complained Hanneman. "Both of those two will be difficult to persuade into assisting with our research!"</p><p>"Edelgard will be all but impossible, but I believe that we can draft Lysithea so long as we assist her in both advancing her abilities and removing her extra crest," surmised Aaron.</p><p>"That's right, you mentioned that there were detrimental effects to having an additional crest..." mused Hanneman. "...something about it shortening the lifespan?"</p><p>"Both Edelgard and Lysithea's extra crest were artificially implanted within them," explained Aaron. "Unfortunately, their bodies are unable to hand the strain of the additional crest and that strain will kill them in their youth," asserted Aaron. "I am abandoning my research into my special and unique Major Crest of Indech in order to decipher and then remove Edelgard and Lysithea's extra crests," declared Aaron.</p><p>"That is fascinating yet worrisome as well..." hummed Hanneman. "...what kind of awful person would implant an artificial crest and then leave it there even while knowing its presence would kill the recipient?"  questioned Hanneman.</p><p>"Those Who Slither in the Dark," answered Aaron.</p><p>"You have mentioned those, quote assholes unquote, before..." noted Hanneman. "...though only in warnings,"</p><p>"My father invited them into my home to experiment upon my older siblings..." grumbled Aaron as he remembered the event. "...fortunately, I was able to dispatch of them beneath my father's notice,"</p><p>"I do not like to speak of that man..." huffed Hanneman in reminder. "...you know that,"</p><p>"She was my mother," sighed Aaron. "So I know how you feel about what father did to her, and so why you don't like to speak about him, but sometimes it can't be helped," asserted Aaron.</p><p>"I understand that, but..." grumbled Hanneman.</p><p>"Just think of all the cute neices and nephews that you would not have had otherwise," chuckled Aaron.</p><p>"That does not comfort me one bit," huffed Hanneman. "Especially since the youngest of them keeps stealing and tampering with my devices!"</p><p>"I just borrow them without asking," insisted Aaron. "I return them afterwards,"</p><p>"If you and I were not kin, I'd have long ago reported you to the Knights of Seiros!" snorted Hanneman. "Regardless, I understand the situation..." sighed Hanneman. "...I think,"</p><p>"Good," sighed Aaron in turn. "Because I am going to need your help," admitted Aaron.</p><p>"The Father of Crestology is at your service my nephew," declared Hanneman.</p><p>"Well I also want to recruit someone with access to Crestological knowledge that surpasses our own, or even knowledge of Crestology that surpasses our own, as well," added Aaron.</p><p>"Does such a person exist‽" gasped Hanneman. "If so, who is this person?" asked Hanneman. "I would very much like to meet and study underneath them!"</p><p>"Don't get too excited uncle," warned Aaron. "She may only know where we could acquire such information or she may not know anything of value to us," admitted Aaron. "She is affiliated with people that have such knowledge, but I am unsure if she knows where they store their knowledge or if she has such knowledge herself..." continued Aaron.</p><p>"Absolutely fascinating..." hummed. "...well do not tarry my nephew!" urged Hanneman. "You should confirm what she knows as soon as possible!"</p><p>"Indeed," agreed Aaron. "I will question her and then I will recruit Lysithea,"</p><p>"If what you say is true, the lives of two youths depend on our work..." noted Hanneman. "...we <em><strong>MUST NOT PROCRASTINATE</strong></em>, do you understand, nephew?"</p><p>"I fully understand," confirmed Aaron. "Thank you for agreeing to help," continued Aaron. "I know that you're busy with both your class and your own research,"</p><p>"Don't thank me yet," demanded Hanneman. "Save that for after we have succeeded,"</p><p>"Of course uncle," agreed Aaron. "I am going to procure the aid of our informant and Lysithea," asserted Aaron as he began to depart from Professor Hanneman's office.</p><p>"Do be in a hurry!" requested Hanneman as Aaron left.</p><p>"I am unsure if am lucky or unlucky to have been born to Hanneman's sister..." mused Aaron after he closed the door behind him. He then began a walk away...</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you stop the Tragedy of Duscur?"</p><p> </p><p>...before a question halted his departure!</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" asked Aaron with a look over his shoulder and towards a scrawny and short girl with blonde and waist-length hair, baby blue eyes, and fair and immaculate skin. Notably; the girl was dressed in a Blue Lions uniform composed of a jacket worn unbuttoned over a button-up undershirt, a cravat, a pair of gloves, a thigh-length skirt, a pair of stockings, and a pair of boots. And the girl was equipped with a Hexlock Shield and a Lance of Zoltan of all things!</p><p>"Don't play dumb," snorted the girl with a throw of her hair. "Your name is <strong>Marth</strong> Lowell!" snapped the girl. "You made it obvious who you <strong>really</strong> are!"</p><p>"Are you..." began Aaron with a blink. "...what continent is he from?" asked Aaron, just to be sure.</p><p>"He is the Hero-King of Archanea," answered the girl in a yawn.</p><p>"You're a Child of the Earth," gasped Aaron.</p><p>"And you're an idiot," huffed the girl. "Now answer my question!" demanded the girl. "I know that you have been here longer than the rest of us!" growled the girl. "Yet you did nothing, absolutely nothing, to avert the catastrophes that you had foreknowledge about!" hissed the girl at Aaron.</p><p>"I was born in Imperial Year 1165..." explained Aaron while eyeing the girl in awe and confusion alike. "...so-"</p><p>"Wait..." interjected the girl. "...you were <strong>born</strong> here?" questioned the girl.</p><p>"Uhh..." uttered Aaron with a look around for eavesdroppers. After he was sure that the girl and him were alone, he continued. "...were you not?"</p><p>"I arrived in Fódlan by entering a portal in Zenith," explained the girl. "I am an immigrant, not a native..." asserted the girl. She then rubbed her chin. "...you should be an immigrant, rather than a native, as well if you're a Child of the Earth as well!"</p><p>"I died and reincarnated," explained Aaron.</p><p>"You..." began the girl in a gasp. "...died?" questioned the girl. "And then reincarnated?"</p><p>"It's a long story..." sighed Aaron.</p><p>"I did not even know that was possible..." murmured the girl.</p><p>"Neither did I," chuckled Aaron. "It's just something that happened," continued Aaron in a sigh. "Though it was not without cost,"</p><p>"If you were born in IY 1165, and the Tragedy of Duscur happened in IY 1176, that means you were only <strong>11</strong> at the time..." noted the girl. "...so I am sorry," apologized the girl. "You were far to young to have done anything," noted the girl. "Especially since you were born and raised in the Empire, right?"</p><p>"Right," agreed Aaron with a look away as he considered whether he could or could not have done something about the Tragedy of Duscur. As such, it began to occur to Aaron that he'd just allowed a lot of death and suffering to occur without so much as attempting to prevent it. "Yeah," sighed Aaron in frustration at himself for his complacency.</p><p>"Well my name is Delilah Corrin," announced the girl. "It's nice to meet another Child of the Earth,"</p><p>"Aaron Mark," announced Aaron in turn. "Though as you know, I go by Marth Lowell here," added Aaron.</p><p>"I see..." hummed Delilah. "...now tell me this," demanded Delilah. As she did so, her facial expression became dark and serious. "<strong>Did you kill Solon</strong>?"</p><p>"No," refuted Aaron. "And if you're asking me that, that means that you didn't kill Solon either..." realized Aaron. "...which means-"</p><p>"There is another Child of the Earth here," interjected Delilah. "And no doubt, he or she is fully aware of your status because of your choice of alias," noted Delilah.</p><p>"That was my intention..." groaned Aaron. "...though, I did not expect a situation like this and so I never even considered the possibility that it would backfire so badly," sighed Aaron.</p><p>"I hope you know that, most likely, Edelgard and Hubert are next..." warned Delilah.</p><p>"<em>I did not even consider that</em>..." thought Aaron. "...<em>if the murderer is trying to eliminate all threats to Garreg Mach Monastery</em>, <em>such as Solon</em>, <em>it would make sense that Edelgard and Hubert would be targeted for elimination as well</em>!" realized Aaron. "<em>I was so concerned about Lovis that I failed to notice the obvious</em>!"</p><p>"...which may be for the best,"</p><p>"Excuse me‽" exclaimed Aaron, albeit in a whisper due to a need to speak in secret. "What do you mean that it may be for the best‽"</p><p>"Do not be naive," huffed Delilah. "It's the 18th of the Great Tree Moon in Imperial Year 1180, yeah?" inquired Delilah in a rhetorical manner. "That means in 2 days, on the 20th, Edelgard is going to hire Kostas to assassinate Claude and Dimitri if she has not already hired him," noted Delilah.</p><p>"That's..." began Aaron, grimacing as he did so. "...she won't do it this time," murmured Aaron.</p><p>"She <strong>will</strong>," asserted Delilah. "Do not be fooled by her pleas and rhetoric," snorted Delilah. "She is a <strong>murderer</strong>," warned Delilah. "She will attempt to have Claude and Dimitri murdered and then she will lie to your face about how she only wants to dethrone the Church and the corrupt when her first act is to try to deprive the Alliance and Kingdom of their heirs," argued Delilah. "Edelgard is a conqueror, plain and simple!" stressed Delilah. "She just wants to reclaim the Empire's territories and rule over all of Fódlan!" spat Delilah. "If her ambition was anything else, she has no business attempting to murder people whom have done her absolutely no wrong!"</p><p>"She has not done it yet..." was all that Aaron could say in Edelgard's defense.</p><p>"But she <strong>will</strong>," declared Delilah. "And when she does, you had best abandon her because I am <em><strong>NOT</strong></em> going to allow her to get away with endangering the life of <em><strong>MY</strong></em> Dimitri!" warned Delilah.</p><p>"Your Dimitri?" questioned Aaron.</p><p>"Yes I am pursuing my husbando," admitted Delilah. "Just as you're pursuing your waifu, right?" asked Delilah.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Dude..." gasped Delilah. "...do <em><strong>NOT</strong></em> waste this opportunity!" laughed Delilah.</p><p>"I am pretty sure that we have more important things to discuss..." asserted Aaron.</p><p>"<em><strong>NOTHING</strong></em> is more important than <em><strong>SHIPPING</strong></em>!" declared Delilah. "But I digress..." yawned Delilah. "...I have given you a heads up and said my piece," noted Delilah. "Despite our apparently different opinions on Edelgard, let's not be strangers though!" insisted Delilah. "Just because you are Black Eagle and I am Blue Lion that does not mean that we can't be friends, right?"</p><p>"Of course," agreed Aaron in a chuckle.</p><p>"Good," hummed Delilah. "Let's keep each other up to date on Solon's murder, alright?" asked Delilah. "And, of course, on any other Child of the Earth that may be here,"</p><p>"Sure," agreed Aaron. After he had done so, Delilah smiled and then walked away, waving goodbye as she did so.</p><p>"Everything just got a shit ton more complicated..." thought Aaron as he contemplated the mess that he'd gotten himself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. End of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>18th of the Great Tree Moon</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"I come bearing sweets and I come in peace!" declared Aaron as he ambushed Lysithea in the library. At first, Lysithea jumped with fright and then looked behind her with a scowl on her first. But as soon as Lysithea spotted the cup of chocolate and ice cream-tipped Nirvana Cake in Aaron's left hand and the bowl of Saghert and Cream in Aaron's right hand, Lysithea gawked and then smiled before straightening her countenance and posture.</p><p>"It's unusual for you to get away from your classmates," noted Lysithea while drooling at the sight of the sweets in Aaron's hands.</p><p>"Help yourself," chuckled Aaron as he placed the Nirvana Cake and Saghert and Cream down on the table that Lysithea was seated at. After placing down a pair of forks and a spoon atop a stack of napkins, Aaron took a seat across Lysithea and then snickered at the sight of Lysithea gorging on the Saghert and Cream without hesitation! "They're for you,"</p><p>"To what end have you delivered such treasures to me?" asked Lysithea as she finished devouring the Saghert and Cream and started eating the Nirvana Cake, wolfing it down piece by piece in order to savor its sheer and undiluted sweetness.</p><p>"I want to breach a difficult subject," answered Aaron with his jaw atop his steepled fingers and his elbows atop the table. "If that is fine with you,"</p><p>"It depends on the subject..." hummed Lysithea with a bit of wariness in her voice. "...though I can't imagine what a mercenary like you would like to speak with me about," admitted Lysithea.</p><p>"It's about some mages that conduct crest experiments on people," explained Aaron, causing Lysithea to choke on her cake as he did so. After Lysithea coughed up and spit out the cake, and then cleaned up the mess with a napkin, Lysithea stared Aaron down for a bit and then stood up.</p><p>"What did you just say‽" snapped Lysithea, earning herself a gesture to quiet and sit down as she did so. For a minute, Lysithea just eyed Aaron. Then she relented, sitting down as instructed. "Sorry,"</p><p>"Don't be," sighed Aaron. "I know this is difficult to speak about..." empathized Aaron. "...because my father hired such mages to experiment upon my siblings and I,"</p><p>"Your father, your <em><strong>OWN</strong></em> father, did <em><strong>WHAT</strong></em>‽" gasped Lysithea in horror. She then grimaced at the sight of the white in Aaron's hair. "Marth, are you..."</p><p>"It's alright," asserted Aaron. "I was born with a Crest of Yato," explained Aaron to Lysithea. "But that crest did not have any prestige attached to it so my father hired mages to change my Crest of Yato into a Crest of Indech," continued Aaron with a frown. "I opposed and resisted the mages' attempt to experiment on me, but my father aided them in ambushing me in my sleep and altering my crest against my will..." sighed Aaron. "...of course, after that, I was no longer tolerant of the mages' presence or my father's shenanigans. So I ambushed the mages' back and dispatched of them," admitted Aaron. "But the damage was done. Every time my fake Crest of Indech activates, my appearance changes a bit and my hair whitens..." noted Aaron. "...I believe they damaged my crest when they changed it from Yato to Indech,"</p><p>"Marth..." murmured Lysithea in a bit of a whisper. "...did they say anything about your lifespan?" questioned Lysithea.</p><p>"That is actually what I wanted to speak to you about," admitted Aaron. "I investigated those mages, so I know that crest experiments were conducted upon your siblings and you as-"</p><p>"Hold on a second!" interjected Lysithea, cutting off Aaron as she did so. "Before you continue, let's get one thing straight!" hissed Lysithea. "I know that your father hired those mages because he valued crests over you, but you should know that my parents did no such thing!" snapped Lysithea. "The Empire brought those mages into House Ordelia against my parents' will and then forced the crest experiments upon my family at swordpoint!"</p><p>"I am not saying that your father and mother did what my father did..." elaborated Aaron after Lysithea's outburst. "...I am just saying that we have encountered the same group of mages," stressed Aaron.</p><p>"Forgive me, but I had to make that clear..." apologized Lysithea in a sigh.</p><p>"Fair enough, but the point is, I know that you've been implanted with a Minor Crest of Charon and a Major Crest of Gloucester..." announced Aaron. "...and I know that your lifespan has been compromised by that implantation,"</p><p>"Considering your change in appearance and the whitening of your hair..." murmured Lysithea. "...you know that it's likely that your lifespan has been compromised as well, right?" warned Lysithea.</p><p>"I have acknowledged that possibility," admitted Aaron. "Which is why I have assisted in and funded research into removing crests," noted Aaron.</p><p>"Wh-wh-what‽" spluttered Lysithea. "Th-th-that's <em><strong>POSSIBLE</strong></em>‽"</p><p>"Shh!" hissed Aaron at Lysithea. He then looked around for eavesdroppers before... "Yes it is," ...confirming with a nod.</p><p>"But wait, I thought that you were just a mercenary..." inquired Lysithea. "...if that is so, how in the the world have you experienced and managed all of this?" questioned Lysithea.</p><p>"That's a disguise," admitted Aaron. "I am neither a commoner nor a mercenary, and though that fact is being discovered by more and more people, I would still appreciate it if you acted as if I was still just a common mercenary," sighed Aaron.</p><p>"I wish that I could masquerade as a commoner..." grumbled Lysithea. "...but back on subject, do you really believe that you can remove a crest and restore the lifespan that it has taken?" questioned Lysithea.</p><p>"I know that I can and I have the notes to prove it," answered Aaron with a smirk as he removed a stack of notes from between his jacket and undershirt.</p><p>"That's a lot of notes!" gasped Lysithea at the sight of enough notes to be stacked tall enough to cover the entirety of Aaron's face. "You're awfully prepared, huh?" noted Lysithea as she received and started to read the notes.</p><p>"Professor Hanneman and I have been conducting experiments and research for <em>almost</em> a decade now..." mused Aaron. "...I believe that we're close to our breakthrough, and I was content with our advancement, but I have recently burdened myself with a need to hasten our progress," admitted Aaron with a shake of his head. "As such, I fear that I have no choice but to humbly request your aid as a subject of observation and study,"</p><p>"Ehh..." uttered Lysithea with a glower. "... maybe," considered Lysithea. "I am not sure how much I believe or trust you," admitted Lysithea.</p><p>"Do I have to reveal my identity to get you to do so..." groaned Aaron.</p><p>"Well that <em><strong>would</strong></em> make it easier for me to ascertain if you're lying or not..." agreed Lysithea. "...if you understand what I have been through and experience, you should understand why I would be hesitant to involve myself in any experiments on or research into crests,"</p><p>"That's fair," agreed Aaron. "I swear, father is going to be so cross with me..." sighed Aaron.</p><p>"If he's done all that you said he's done, why do you care?" asked Lysithea. "Actually, if you are a noble, why disguise yourself as a common mercenary?" inquired Lysithea. "I mean, it's not that I don't understand the problems attached to a noble title, but..."</p><p>"It's complicated..." grumbled Aaron. "...well, I am a member of House Hwasser," continued Aaron. "House Hwasser is an offshoot of House Varley, as House Hwasser was formed by a crest-less and non-inheriting son of a Count Varley," explained Aaron. "Because of our descent from House Varley, most of my house's members feel entitled to positions within the Ministry of Religion," groaned Aaron. "They believe that such jobs and positions are their birthright and that their lack of crests has deprived them of what is rightfully theirs,"</p><p>"They definitely sound like Adrestian nobility." snorted Lysithea.</p><p>"Of course, because they are entitled rather than industrious, most of them don't have a job or position in an Imperial Ministry..." continued Aaron. "...so House Hwasser didn't have any connections to or influence in the Imperial Government. So when Emperor Ionius IX began his policy of power centralization, we were helpless. Ionius IX deprived us of the small plot of land that our founder had inherited and then reimbursed us with land that was not even a 10th as arable or rich in resources..." grumbled Aaron with a look away. "...and that destroyed us. We were forced onto the western coast after a century of living inland, we failed to adapt to the new environment and failed to procure aid from the other houses or people on the western coast because they didn't care about or know us," sighed Aaron. "Consequently, most of us either abandoned the house or starved to death,"</p><p>"That's..." began Lysithea in a gulp. "...cruel," murmured Lysithea. "Why did the Emperor do that to you all?" questioned Lysithea. "And why didn't anyone help you?"</p><p>"Because he wanted to be all-powerful and our land's harvests and resources would put him a step closer to being so," answered Aaron. "House Hwasser was too weak to defend itself from the Emperor's greed and lust for power," declared Aaron with a shake of his head. "And because it was weak, it was exploited and it fell. At least, that is how my father sees it..." elaborated Aaron. "...my father beheld my grandfather's death by starvation and watched the rest of his family either abandon him or die in front of him," explained Aaron. "He was forced to become a mercenary just to feed his mother and siblings but he eventually suffered a wound that prevented him from fighting and thus put his family's survival in question once again," continued Aaron. "Then a plague struck and took his mother and siblings away because he was too poor to afford the cure to it," sighed Aaron.</p><p>"Oh..." uttered Lysithea with a frown and a look away.</p><p>"My father blamed all of the House and his misfortunes on the House's lack of the power and prestige that comes with having a crest..." continued Aaron after having taken a deep breath. "...so, after he rebuilt the house through sacrifice and work, he made attaining a crest a priority," explained Aaron. "He envied House Varley's power, respectability, stability, and wealth. So he decided that he wanted the crest that House Varley was known for..." elaborated Aaron.</p><p>"...the Crest of Indech," finished Lysithea in Aaron's stead.</p><p>"Indeed," confirmed Aaron. "He purchased a daughter of House Essar because House Essar was known to exhibit the Crest of Indech as well," continued Aaron.</p><p>"He bought a <em><strong>WIFE</strong></em>‽" spat Lysithea. "Wait, someone sold their <em><strong>DAUGHTER</strong></em> to him‽" realized Lysithea.</p><p>"You wanted the truth so I am giving you the truth," groaned Aaron. "I never said that it was redeeming or romantic," noted Aaron. "But yes," confirmed Aaron. "He bought a maiden of House Essar and tried to have a child with a crest," continued Aaron. "After many attempts, which eventually exhausted and killed my mother, he sired me and thus succeeded," sighed Aaron. "Only I didn't have the crest that he wanted," noted Aaron. "I had a Crest of Yato, not the Crest of Indech that he longed to have and rub into House Varley's faces,"</p><p>"So he called in those mages..." realized Lysithea. "...because they promised that they could give you the crest that your father wanted you to have?" surmised Lysithea.</p><p>"Yup," confirmed Aaron with a nod. "My father, Gneomar von Hwasser, <strong>is</strong> an asshole..." admitted Aaron. "...but he is not an asshole for no purpose or reason. He deeply and truly believes that his actions are for the best because his experiences have taught him that they are for the best," explained Aaron. "He fears that we will be exploited and ignored if we do not have a crest, and he fears that we will become powerless and useless if we grow complacent by any degree and in any way. He forced me to attend the Officer's Academy as a commoner because he wanted me to learn and understand what he believes to be life as a commoner," clarified Aaron. "He does not, and probably never will, understand that being a commoner is not a misfortune in of itself,"</p><p>"I don't mean to state the obvious, but..." began Lysithea with a frown. "...if your father is Gneomar von Hwasser, and you have a crest, that means-"</p><p>"I'm Aaron von Hwasser," interjected Aaron. "Yes,"</p><p>"Did he believed that your refusal to join the second stage of the Dagda and Brigid War was complacency?" asked Lysithea.</p><p>"Yup," confirmed Aaron. "You got it,"</p><p>"Wasn't it obvious that you just didn't want to participate in a bloody and pointless campaign of vengeance?" huffed Lysithea.</p><p>"Finally, someone who gets it!" laughed Aaron. "Most people just call me a coward, or a fool, or lazy for turning Count Bergliez down!" sighed Aaron.</p><p>"Now who is the one being loud..." scolded Lysithea.</p><p>"Oh right..." realized Aaron.</p><p>"Regardless, I believe you and I'll cooperate with you," decided Lysithea. "Though I hope that you don't expect me to allow you to experiment on me willy-nilly," huffed Lysithea.</p><p>"I wouldn't think of it," chuckled Aaron while holding back his urge to shout out in glee and victory! "If anyone is being subjected to experiments, it will be <strong>me</strong>," stressed Aaron.</p><p>"That's an awful amount of commitment," mused Lysithea. "Though I guess, when your lifespan may be on the line, it makes sense..." noted Lysithea. She then blinked. "Does this mean that I have to deal with Hanneman?" groaned Lysithea.</p><p>"My condolences, but yes..." admitted Aaron. "...sorry for your loss," continued Aaron as he began a skedaddle away.</p><p>"Hey!" complained Lysithea as Aaron retreated.</p><p>"I'll get back to you with the details later!" called Aaron as he ducked out the library and then started a sprint down the hall. Immediately afterward, Aaron rushed down the stairs.</p><p>"Oh my..." gasped Mercedes as Aaron ended his sprint with a hop off the stairway and then landed before her. "...why the rush, Marth?" inquired Mercedes.</p><p>"I have business to attend to," answered Aaron. "Without a lot of time left to attend to it," added Aaron in sigh. "Ugh,"</p><p>"But I've seen you going back and forth across the monastery all day today..." exclaimed Mercedes, a frown arising onto her face as she did so. "...have you eaten or taken a break at all?"</p><p>"Don't have time," asserted Aaron. "Gotta do what I got to do and eating or resting would get in the way of that," explained Aaron.</p><p>"You can't do that," scolded Mercedes with an even deeper frown than before. "You're going to collapse or <strong>worse</strong> if you keep that up," warned Mercedes.</p><p>"I'm not going to starve or work myself into a coma or death," laughed Aaron. "I'll eat as soon as I have a bit of time to do so," promised Aaron.</p><p>"Well, how about I help you make such time for yourself?" offered Mercedes, her frown arising into a smile as she did so. "Let do a bit of your work or at least help you so that you finish it quicker!"</p><p>"I am afraid..." began Aaron, only to stop as he contemplated what he was doing. "...<em>I am denying aid</em>?" noted Aaron in his mind. "<em>I am betraying the lessons</em>, <em>the moral of the story</em>, <em>that I learned in Zenith</em>," realized Aaron.</p><p>"You're afraid?" inquired Mercedes with an inquisitive tilt of her head.</p><p>"I am afraid that someone is going to betray me..." admitted Aaron in a murmur.</p><p>"Betray you!" gasped Mercedes, scandalized.</p><p>"...yes," confirmed Aaron. He then looked away before sighing. "I want to trust her," murmured Aaron as he pondered Delilah's beliefs and warnings about Edelgard. "But I <strong>don't</strong>," groaned Aaron, earning himself a frown from Mercedes as he did so. "Yet I have chosen, and fully intend, to give her a chance," continued Aaron. As he did so, Mercedes blinked and then lightened her frown. "And so I am afraid," continued Aaron with a shiver. "I fear that she is going to betray me, yet I am giving her chance either way, so I have burdened myself with anxiety,"</p><p>"It seems nice of you to give this person a chance, especially since you claim to have no faith or trust in her..." mused Mercedes. "...but it seems like you're endangering yourself by giving this person that chance and harming yourself by stressing over it so much," added Mercedes as she eyed Aaron and noticed the exhaustion in Aaron's eyes. "Though you're stressing over more than just this person, aren't you?" questioned Mercedes.</p><p>"The betrayal that may be ahead of me, the blood that is already on my hands, the consequences of my decisions that may or may not have been the right choice, the people depending on and looking up to me, whose expectations and reliance are like weights on my shoulders..." answered Aaron in a groan.</p><p>"Marth..." murmured Mercedes as Aaron broke down before her. "...get some rest," advised Mercedes. "You <strong>need</strong> it,"</p><p>"I will," promised Aaron. "Thanks," said Aaron as he departed with a wave.</p><p>"That boy..." sighed Mercedes at Aaron's departure.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay..." murmured Aaron as he composed himself and continued on his way towards the dorm. As Aaron did so, he kept himself aware and his senses sharp. His eyes darted about in search of dangers, and his ears twitched and wiggled as he listened out for threats. He counted the people around him, and he took note of whether they were armed or might be armed. He also mapped the area and its contents in his head, so he could plan out avenues of escape and routes of-</p><p>"Mark?"</p><p>"Mar<strong>th</strong>!" hissed Aaron, at Lovis, as he arrived at Lovis' door just as Lovis was arriving there as well.</p><p>"Forgive me..." apologized Lovis in a murmur.</p><p>"Don't sweat it," groaned Aaron. He then broke his scan of his surroundings in order to focus on Lovis. "We need to talk," stressed Aaron, crossing his arms and leaning on a nearby wall as he did so.</p><p>"About <strong>them</strong>?" questioned Lovis.</p><p>"No," assured Aaron. "About two of their victims," clarified Aaron.</p><p>"Edelgard and Lysithea," surmised Lovis.</p><p>"You knew?" questioned Aaron with a blink.</p><p>"I recognize their handiwork," explained Lovis.</p><p>"Well Professor Hanneman and I seek to undo their handiwork," continued Aaron. "And we'd like your help"</p><p>"Crest implantation is an irreversible process..." asserted Lovis. "...as it's a change in the subject's thermodynamic state,"</p><p>"Even if a process is irreversible, that only means that the system's environment can not be restored to its previous state, not that the system itself can not be restored to its previous state!" argued Aaron. "We're not trying to undo the event, just the results of the event!"</p><p>"I'm surprised that you know anything about Thermodynamics..." murmured Lovis. "...who are you?"</p><p>"Not an Agarthian," chuckled Aaron.</p><p>"Y-y-you know our true name‽" gasped Lovis.</p><p>"Not important," asserted Aaron in a groan. "What's important is that I want to restore Edelgarde and Lysithea's condition, and I am okay with expending resources to do so," stressed Aaron.</p><p>"Well the resources that we'd need to expend is not available to or even known to people whom are not them," sighed Lovis. "After all, dark magic is not exactly mainstream..." explained Lovis. "...so there isn't anyone procuring and selling the components of Dark Magic spells,"</p><p>"Or is there?" hummed Aaron.</p><p>"You believe there is?" questioned Lovis.</p><p>"Your underground city is an urban area and urban areas are food deserts..." noted Aaron. "...so they can't provide their population with food and other resources by themselves. They have to be bringing it in from somewhere else!"</p><p>"Are you suggesting that we raid one of their caravans‽" gasped Lovis.</p><p>"Specifically, the caravan of Lord Volkhard von Arundel," clarified Aaron. As he did so, he opened the door to Lovis' room and gestured for Lovis and him to enter. Obviously, for the sake of privacy and secrecy. "Thales has accumulated much wealth in that identity and spent much of it as well," continued Aaron as Lovis and him entered Lovis' room. "I long ago guessed that Thales was using House Volkhard to supply Agartha and I long ago had that fact confirmed by House Hwasser's spies,"</p><p>"So House Arundel is mining for and supplying Agartha with Agarthium and Umbral Steel?" questioned Lovis.</p><p>"Indeed," confirmed Aaron. "If my spies are to believed," added Aaron. "If those are what we need, we'll know if they are believable soon enough!"</p><p>"They are what we will need, specifically the Agarthium, but what do you mean that-"</p><p>"I'll contact my spies and ask them about Volkhard's next shipment of Agarthium," explained Aaron to Lovis before Lovis could finish. "And then I'll assemble a team to raid and steal the shipment,"</p><p>"Do you know people whom could do such a thing?" asked Lovis.</p><p>"Just a gang of thieves under the command of a little birdy named Yuri," snickered Aaron. "I believe they can get the job done bloodlessly and stealthily," asserted Aaron.</p><p>"Well if you can get the resources, I can give you guys the knowledge..." promised Lovis. "...though I don't know, exactly, how to remove a crest," admitted Lovis.</p><p>"We can figure it out from what you do know," declared Aaron.</p><p>"If you say so," said Lovis with a shrug. "Is that all?"</p><p>"Indeed it is!" confirmed Aaron, opening Lovis' door as he did so. "Thank you Lovis!"</p><p>"You <strong>owe</strong> me for this," stressed Lovis.</p><p>"Of course!" agreed Aaron as he slipped out Lovis' room and then closed the door behind him. "I can't believe that I managed to get this set up..." groaned Aaron as he began to venture off. "...then again, this is not exactly set up until I procure Yuri's aid and he succeeds," mused Aaron. He then looked upward and stared at the setting Sun. "...I should get ready to meet and work with Anna," decided Aaron. He then about-faced towards the direction of the marketplace, matching sight of the delivery owl...</p><p> </p><p>...and noticing that it appeared to be frozen in midair.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" uttered Aaron as he eyed the delivery owl with confusion and wariness alike. Bizarrely, the delivery owl appeared to be in the middle of a flap. It definitely should have been falling, since it was not flapping its wings, yet it was hanging in- and then he was hit. A bludgeon impacted against Aaron like a bolt of lightning, as it approached as a flash of light and then was heard as a pearl of thunder! As a consequence of the hit, Aaron was knocked back-first into the brick wall across from Lovis' room. As the brick wall cracked from the force of Aaron's impact with it, Aaron felt magic! More specifically, Aaron felt a Silence spell which disrupted his ability to both attune with the runes of a tome and convert his bodily energy into magical energy for spellcasting!</p><p>"You're finished!" heard Aaron as he dropped onto his knees and then looked up to see a gale of wind bustling and roaring towards him. By this point in time, Aaron's body was exhausted and his magic was sealed...</p><p> </p><p>...but his mind was as sharp as ever!</p><p> </p><p>"Fire!" screamed Aaron as he drew a Vulnerary from his inventory and then converted the Vulnerary's healing magic into a Fire spell, burning the Vulnerary into a fireball as he did so! Immediately afterward, the fireball careened into and detonated the gale heading towards Aaron!</p><p>"What‽" heard Aaron as he was blasted through the brick wall by the gale's explosion. Subsequently, Aaron backwardly rolled in midair and onto his feet. Aaron then lunged off the ground and towards what he'd just heard, passing through a cloud of debris as he did so. "How did you-" questioned a boy clothed in a cloak of green as Aaron sprinted across the ground like a bird gliding along the wind!</p><p>"It was you!" accused Aaron as he charged into being face-to-face with the boy and then empowered a punch with a sidestep around the boy! "You killed Tomas!" spat Aaron as his fist impacted against the boy's face, crumpling the boy's cheek and mouth as it did so!</p><p>"Augh!" cried the boy as Aaron's punch knocked him into the air over the dormitory's yard. Subsequently, as he approached and then crashed through a window of the dormitory's upper storey, the boy dropped a Mila's Turnwheel and a Silence Staff!</p><p>"<em>Mila's Turnwheel and the Silence Staff don't exist on one another's continents</em>, <em>and neither of them exist in Fódlan</em>!" noted Aaron as he raced towards and snatched up the boy's tools. "<em>So this guys must be a Child of the</em>-"</p><p>"That's <strong>mine</strong>,"</p><p>"Eh?" uttered Aaron as Mila's Turnwheel and the Silence Staff began to move away from him, resisting his grasp on them as they did so. "No, no, n-" cried Aaron as failed in keeping a hold on Mila's Turnwheel but succeeded in keeping a hold on the Silence Staff, as Mila's Turnwheel was far more difficult to grip than the Silence Steel.</p><p>"Give it back," chuckled the boy as Mila's Turnwheel flew into the broken window. Not long after, the boy climbed out the broken window and then hopped into a landing on the dormitory's lawn.</p><p>"Are you a Child of the Earth?" asked Aaron. As Aaron did so, the boy cast off his cloak and exposed himself. The boy was a broad-shouldered and muscular youth with a great stature, a complexion which was albinically white everywhere except for a dark and skull-shaped patch on his face's skin, brown and chin-length hair styled into animesque spikes, brown eyes, and a mouth of bloody yet also pearly white fangs. The boy was dressed in an Ashen Wolf uniform composed of an ankle-length and sleeveless surcoat atop a long-sleeved and turtleneck-collared tunic, a pair of breeches, and a pair of riding boots. In addition to Mila's Turnwheel, which the boy had hooked to 1 of his breeches' belt loops, the boy was armed with a pair of Aura Knuckles and equipped with an Aurora Shield of all things!</p><p>"I am Braden Kris..." answered the boy with a crack of his neck. Then he cast a Thoron spell into his Aura Knuckles and onto himself, causing his Aura Knuckles' gemstone to gleam with electricity and his body to glow with lightning! "...Hel's Vanguard!" declared Braden as he generated a force with the electromagnetic repulsion between his Aura Knuckles and his body and then used that force to propel himself into a soar!</p><p>"Shit!" cursed Aaron as Braden approached him in an instant and blitzed him with a claw of the Aura Knuckles! "Close!" his Aaron as the Aura Knuckles' claw impacted against the Silence Staff's shaft, as Aaron had managed to defend himself with a raise of the the Silence Staff! Subsequently, despite the fact that he was in midair, Braden front-flipped into an axe kick! But Aaron hopped aside of the axe kick and away from the Braden! As Braden's foot contacted and cratered the ground, Aaron landed into a skid. Aaron the lunged towards Braden, brandishing the Silence Staff as a spear as he did so. But Braden pirouette on his foot on the ground and into a roundhouse kick! The kick hit the Silence Staff's shaft and knocked the Silence Staff's tip away from Braden! Subsequently, with his pirouette, Braden transitioned into a haymaker punch-like slash of his Aura Knuckles! But Aaron dropped into a roll away from away from the slash and then rocketed off the ground and into the air!</p><p>"You should have kept out of this!" spat Braden as Aaron landed atop an undamaged portion of the brick wall.</p><p>"What are you attempting to accomplish?" asked Aaron of Braden while he was while about-facing towards Braden. "You don't really believe that you can-" then a Thoron appeared from 1 of the Aura Knuckles' claws, as Braden had cast and charged the Thoron within the Aura Knuckles' gemstone! "Guh!" hissed Aaron as he began by blocking the Thoron with the Silence Staff's tip but then, as the Silence Staff cracked and melted from the Thoron's force and heat, finished by deflecting the Thoron with a swing of the Silence Staff. Albeit at the cost of breaking the Silence Staff into glass-like shards.</p><p>"Tch!" hissed Braden at Aaron's survival. He then crouched in preparation for another blitz...</p><p> </p><p>...when Mila's Turnwheel began to ring like an alarm bell!</p><p> </p><p>"You got to be..." complained Braden. As he did so, he burst into a sprint away from the battlefield.</p><p>"Hey!" complained Aaron as Braden retreated. "Get back-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hoot, hoot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" uttered Aaron. He then eyed the delivery owl and gawked at the fact that it was flapping and flying once again. "Can it be..." mused Aaron as, all around him, everyone and everything became animate and noisy once again. "...that he used Mila's Turnwheel to freeze time?" realized Aaron. "How cheap!"</p><p>"<strong>WHAT'S CHEAP</strong>‽"</p><p>"Gak!" screamed Aaron as Anna caught him by surprise. "Wh-wh-where did you-"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to my window‽"</p><p> </p><p>"Where did that hole come from?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who started this fire‽"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are there bits of metal lying around?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh crap</em>..." thought Aaron as he learned that the consequences of Braden and his fight had not disappeared alongside the freeze of time.</p><p>"I'm always present when there's wares to be bought cheap and sold expensive!" cackled Anna at Aaron.</p><p>"<em>He's retreated</em>, <em>yeah</em>..." noted Aaron as he droned out Anna's answer and in favor of scrutinizing the area of for any hints of Braden's presence. "...<em>but that doesn't mean he's withdrawn</em>!"</p><p>"Hey, what is..." heard Aaron in the distance. Aaron then blinked as Anna and him were darkened by the shade...</p><p> </p><p>...of a <strong>meteor</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I can't believe</em>..." thought Aaron as he jumped by instinct but then remembered that Anna lacked his experience and training. "...<strong>he'd do this in broad daylight</strong>!" complained Aaron in his head as he landed in a backward skid but then rushed back towards Anna! Subsequently, Fódlan became monochrome and slow as Aaron blurred into a flash and raced towards Anna! "<em>Faster</em>!" hissed Aaron as he approached and reached for Anna. "<em>Faster</em>, <strong><em>FASTER</em></strong>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Go faster you idi</em>-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Boom," cackled Braden as his meteor crashed atop Anna and then exploded into a flurry of crimson flames and earthen yet molten shrapnel, blasting Aaron away from Anna as it did so and careening through a wall of the dorms! Despite the fact that Aaron was burned, cut, and mangled from his head to his toes; Aaron was not concerned about himself. Because he was alive. He was damaged, yes. And he was in pain, yes. But he was <strong>alive</strong>. While Anna...</p><p>"Graugh!" coughed Aaron as he arose from his fall and onto his feet, like the dead arising from their graves. There was blood on his hands. There was crimson on his fingertips. And his palms. There was gore buried underneath his fingernails and scarlet soaked into his skin. Another death. Another failure. Another lost for a Suspect Mind.</p><p>"Are you-"</p><p>"Give me that!" spat Aaron a he grabbed the occupant of the room that he was in, pushed the occupant against a wall, and then robbed the occupant of a Rapier. Immediately afterward, Aaron leapt out the room and towards the roof of the Mess Hall that was across from the dormitory! "Braden!" called Aaron as he landed atop the roof and then stared down an assassin, Braden, 3 fighters, 2 myrmidons, and 4 soldiers!</p><p>"Did you really think you could investigate me without me noticing and retaliating?" snorted Braden at Aaron as screams and smoke arose from the dormitory's yard. At the same time, Aaron eyed Braden's minions and recognized them...</p><p> </p><p>...as Metodey and his gang; or rather, reanimations of Metodey and his gang!</p><p> </p><p>"K-k-killed me..." accused Metodey, whose body was naught but ash and a molten bone in the shape of a human. "...y-you. P-p-pay for k-killing!" insisted Metodey with eye sockets which were alit with absurd hatred and extreme malice!</p><p>"I'm always paying for my killings," announced Aaron to Metodey. "Just as you payed for yours,"</p><p>"I'll have you disposed of here and then continue my plans after hiding for a while!" yawned Braden. He then disappeared, teleporting away and leaving his minions to finish what he'd started.</p><p>"Coward!" spat Aaron...</p><p> </p><p>...before he charged!</p><p> </p><p>"Yaugh!" screamed Aaron as Metodey and him blitzed one another. Their approaches were so fast, both of them just disappeared from sight and then reappeared with their blades crossed and their eyes locked. As soon as Aaron and Metodey clash, the Mess Hall's roof bent into a crater and then fell in! Subsequently, as the roof collapsed, Aaron and Metodey broke and dashed away from each other. Aaron and Metodey hopped from piece after piece of the collapsing roof as they darted around and lashed at one another! As blade met blade, as steel screamed and sparked against steel, the air became alit with lightning and loud with thunder! It was like an explosion of fireworks, as light was appearing and then disappearing as Aaron and Metodey raced around and slashed at one another!</p><p>"Damn it!" swore Metodey as he landed into a crouch and on the floor of the Mess Hall, spasming and twisting as pieces of the roof rained around and onto him. Metodey's body caught aflame as he raged at Aaron's defenses and survival, changing from ash into embers as it did so!</p><p>"Marth?" gasped Claude as Aaron landed on the floor of the Mess Hall...</p><p> </p><p>...with the Rapier <em><strong>and</strong></em> the Venin Edge in hand! As Aaron, at the end of their engagement, Aaron had disarmed Metodey of the Venin Edge and taken it for himself!</p><p> </p><p>"Are those guys..." began Claude an as the 3 fighters, 2 myrmidons, and 4 soldiers landed as well!</p><p> </p><p>"Get down!" ordered Aaron. Then it begun. With a shriek, Metodey concentrated his fiery hatred into blades elongating from his hands and then lunged into a sprint! So first came Metodey, blitzing Aaron as if he was a flash of light and slashing with a blade of fire and fury! Metodey's blades were not solid, but they were detonating microscopic yet powerful explosions along their edges, so they were sharp and tangible! But Metodey came at Aaron with rage rather than skill, not as an assassin but rather as a berserker. Metodey lashed his blade at Aaron with all of the haste and might that he could muster, but with none of his discipline and technique. So it was easy for Aaron to just knock away Metodey's blade by swinging the Rapier's edge into the blade's flat.</p><p>But then came the myrmidon, with all of the professionalism and tactics that Metodey was lacking at the moment. They approached Aaron from below and low, moving into positions where they could arise into powerful and upward slashes! Consequently, as Metodey attempted to pirouette into a recovery from Aaron's parry, the myrmidons were ambushing Aaron from behind! So Aaron backflipped over the myrmidon's slashes and then, while he was in midair and upside down, decapitated both of the myrmidons by slashing with a spinning top-like whirl! As he cleaved the myrmidon's heads with the Rapier and Venin Edge, Aaron noticed the approach of the 3 fighters and Metodey's recovery! So Aaron landed into a crouch on his toes rather than on his feet and then raised the Rapier and Venin Edge in preparation.</p><p>As to be expected, Metodey attacked first. Metodey pounced toward and stabbed at Aaron, assaulting Aaron with a powerful and rapid volley of thrusts. In response, Aaron backed away from Metodey's approach and parried the thrusts with the Rapier and Venin Edge. At first it seemed as if Metodey would lure Aaron into being cornered and hacked by the fighters, until Aaron reached and then stabbed and then threw a chair! As the chair hurtled toward Metodey, it was easy for Metodey to hack the chair into pieces...</p><p> </p><p>...but as Metodey hacked and slashed at the chair, Aaron charged and reached Metodey! Immediately afterward, Aaron punched Metodey in the face! Dazed by the punch, Metodey could do nothing as Aaron followed his punch with a seizure of Metodey's chest and then a throw of Metodey at the 3 fighters! 1 of the fighters caught Metodey while the other 2 fighters were distracted by the catch and Metodey himself. Consequently, while the fighters were either distracted or occupied, Aaron was able to burst into a dash and then jump into a kick! Aaron's kick struck the 1st fighter in the face; and as it did so, Aaron stabbed his Rapier and Venin Edge into the 2nd and 3rd fighters' faces! Immediately afterward, Aaron bounced off the 1st fighter's face and into a front flips towards the 4 soldiers. During his front flips, Aaron grabbed a pair of chairs and then protected himself from 2 of the soldiers' thrusts by slamming the chairs into the soldiers' thrusts! As the chairs blocked the spearheads of and knocked aside the soldiers' lances, Aaron landed on his feet and released the chairs. Aaron then pounced onto and punched the soldiers, cracking and then shattering the soldiers' ashen skulls as he did so! Immediately, Aaron grabbed the soldiers' helmets in order to parry thrusts from the other 2 soldiers. As the last soldiers attempts to stab him, Aaron wore the helmets like gauntlets and punched away the spearheads of the soldiers' lances! Then Aaron dropped into a slide behind and between the soldiers! As the soldiers about-faced towards him, Aaron arose into a grab of the soldiers' lances and then a redirection of the lances' spearheads into each of the solders' head!</p><p>"Marth, stop!" heard Aaron as he about-faced towards the fighter and Metodey. By this point, Aaron's hair was completely and purely white and Aaron's crest had appeared and was glowing behind him! As Aaron had been using his crest to attain the power to fight in his injured state and will to ignore all of the pain that he was in.</p><p>"No," refused Aaron. Then, without bothering to find out who he'd just refused, Aaron charged! Aaron rushed towards the fighter and Metodey, and the fighter and Metodey rushed towards Aaron. The fighter attacked with a hack, and Metodey attacked with a thrust. Aaron expected this; in fact, Aaron <em><strong>HOPED</strong></em> for this. Aaron charged into Metodey's thrust, allowing the assassin to stab him in the shoulder. Because he was able to ignore the pain and swing Metodey into the fighter's way. In an instant, Metodey was deprived of an arm as Aaron caused the fighter to cleave the arm in two! As the fighter recovered and re-raised the axe, Aaron pulled Metodey's blade his shoulder by Metodey's arm and then used Metodey's arm to plunge the blade into the fighter's head!</p><p>"Aughaa!" cried Metodey as he dropped and writhed on the ground, squirming like a dying worm as he did. A-a-au-augharm!"</p><p>"It's over..." murmured Aaron, clenching his fists as he did so. Aaron then stepped forward, intending to bash Metodey's head open with his fist. As if his fist was a sledgehammer. But Aaron was grabbed and held back. Aaron ceased his approach and relaxed his grip. Aaron then looked over his shoulder and at Claude. The only person who remained in the Mess Hall despite the fact that its roof had collapsed and it was invaded by monsters!</p><p>"Don't kill them if doing so kills yourself as well," advised Claude, pulling a strand of Aaron's whiten hair as he did so and then showing the strand to Aaron.</p><p>"I am tired..." murmured Aaron. He then collapsed into Claude's arms; exhausted from his battles, his crest, and his lost. The lost of his Anna, and of course, the lost of peace as well.</p><p>"Rest," urged Claude as he carried Aaron away and Knights of Seiros arrived and surrounded Metodey. "They'll handle it from here,"</p><p>"Okay..." agreed Aaron. He then closed his eyes and dozed off. "...I'll rest,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>